Force and Counterforce
by sirfrank
Summary: Love is forever corruptible power fades.
1. Chapter 1

Force and Counterforce

Based upon the Computer Role Playing Game Baldur's Gate II Shadows on Amn

Main Character Name based upon a character in the Dragonlance series of Books By Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman

© by Authors -  
Journal of Raistlin Majere Year 20 Month 3 Day 18

Work to release Imoen from the Cowled Wizards

I have been meaning to start a Journal ever since I discovered that there is an object out of place in the slum district. There is a sphere that has partially replaced a couple of homes. My curiosity led me to examine what looks like a door. I tried my open spell on it with no visible effect. I even checked to see if it was illusionary, but my spell did not reveal it to be imaginary. The Cowled Wizards have to be interested in this sphere. If I could somehow gain access to what is inside, I might have a bargaining chip with the Cowled ones in regard to their abduction of Imoen. My speculation on where it came from serves no purpose, although I will continue to do my best to find out more about this sphere.

I have found someone in need in the Windspear Hills region; the same region that the Dryads in the dungeon of Irenicus mentioned needing their Acorns delivered to their Queen. I will be able to complete that task and start another one for Lord Gradon Firkraag, whom I met at the Copper Coronet Inn. Lord Firkraag seems to be having a problem with Ogres in his region of the land. I just retrieved a gem for the playhouse actors within the Bridge district Inn and am about to present it to them, having rescued their star Actor from a Wizard in the Temple district sewers, no less.

Speaking of illusions, I solved a problem at the Circus in the Wakeen's Promenade district. The City Guard was pleased to see it resolved, and I met a winged Elf named Aerie. I brought together a Mother and Son who were separated during this crisis, as well. When I first met Aerie, she appeared to me to be an Ogre. When she spoke to me in warning of the illusion of both the Circus area and her own problem that she looked like an Ogre and that her magic was chained through illusion as well, I did not believe that such a sweet voice could come from such a creature.

That is what saved us from a conflict where one of us might have been killed needlessly. As it turned out, she needed a key in the form of a sword to unlock the illusion and bring her back to her true self. I assume she could not get the key for herself; she must have someone else bring it to her. Therefore, who would do so if they believed her to be an Ogre? It was truly luck that was with both of us. When I obtained the sword from a monster in disguise of illusion, I invoked my stoneskin spell, then went back to Aerie. Hoping for the best, I presented her with the sword, hilt first. I needed her story to be true. If not, I faced an Ogre to which I had just handed a sword so that it could attack me. Thankfully, her true form was then revealed. Seeing her face along with her magically musical voice (to my perception, at least), had reminded me that love is possible between a man and a woman. My heart was instantly imprisoned within her shining eyes as surely as the 9th level spell imprisonment. As I came to my senses, I am sure that I was blushing. It looked like she did not notice it, so I tried to concentrate upon the meaning behind her words. Quite impressed with Aerie's council, I continued on to meet this Illusionist. Entering the inner structure, I made sure that I could detect illusions, hoping my spell strength was enough to overcome the illusions. It worked; at least initially. There were Werebeasts dispelled by my spell and actually a few real Shadows, which I destroyed. With my truesight spell still active, I made my way into a chamber that looked like a Throne room. The Illusionist was present and, illusion or not, a few more Shades and Werebeasts. There was also a Slime creature present, though what was the true form I did not know. In hindsight, this must have been Quale.

Having verbally goaded me, the Illusionist ordered his beasts to attack me. The first spell sequencer I unleashed upon the Illusionist brought both him, and his imaginary world, down to reality. The Circus, as it truly existed, came back into focus. The Gnome Illusionist had little life left, and died shortly after. His was a sad story, although I don't know if those he toyed with and killed would have thought the same. It looked like Aerie's foster Uncle Quale wanted Aerie to accompany me on my travels, but I became bashful, and declined politely. Aerie said that she would not mind traveling with me, should I be back this way. In light of this offer, I almost forgot the woman separated from her Son, who waited for her outside the Circus. I mentioned this fact to her, for which she thanked me and started to leave the Circus tent. As I left, I hid my blushing face from Aerie. Thinking about the Son who was hoping to see his Mother, I wondered about a Son or Daughter of my own, and could not look to Aerie as my heart was at the same time wrought with the possibility, and heavy as well, since I was leaving her presence. In the light of day outside the tents of the Circus I made sure to see that the Son and Mother were reunited; finally silently cursing myself: there was no way that Aerie could love me. She is an Elf; I am a Human. She would probably stare at me overwhelmed, then laugh mockingly in my face.

Journal Entry 2

Having met Shadows more than once too often, I paid a visit to the Adventures Mart. I had previously seen a set of bracers that would protect me a lot better than the ones I currently used. I went ahead and purchased them and sold my old ones, as well. That done, I went back to the Copper Coronet Inn. Examining the equipment that I had with me, I proceeded to sell some, and store the rest. I then took the time to eat. I asked Bernard to have some boiled water brought to my table after which I would allow it to cool as I eat. Something solid. Something, hopefully, not the least bit poisonous. I have had enough of poison at Watcher's Keep to last a lifetime! Spider bites are painful and potentially deadly - if you don't already know it. Not to mention the Slime Lab; I do not even want to think about that place. Thinking of food, I wondered then how Jan's turnip crop was doing. After that thought, I tried to think of something a bit more appetizing. I settled on some quail to be cooked well done. I always check the state of cooking I am to consume; no matter where I am. I used my new knife to check the quail; satisfied, I ate. By the time I was ready for the water, it was room temperature; which was fine by me - I had seen it still boiling in the mug.

I read some of the books and scrolls I had acquired for a couple of hours, then turned in to sleep. I now finish my Journal entry and am ready to decide what to do next. I hope to add more here in a few days. As you might guess, I am not at all pleased with my progress at Watcher's Keep. I may not be prepared for what comes next in that place - if ever, as a matter of fact. My frustration must be apparent. With that disclosure, I close my Journal for now.

Journal Entry 3

Planar Prison

The gem of the acting troupe is actually a tool to summon a conduit for planar travel. I aided the troupe in watch against beings that might be pulled into the prime material plane and was successful until bounty hunters showed up. I found that I could do nothing, as the actors were whisked away to who knows where. To my surprise, the conduit was still active. I took the opportunity upstairs in the Inn to recharge my spell sequencers, then rest to recall used spells. When I came back to the conduit, I was relieved to see that it had not been deactivated. I cast some defensive spells, then entered the portal.

The planar travel I went through did not disorient me as when I had used the teleportation device in the dungeon of Irenicus. Therefore, I was immediately aware of several beings around the place I reappeared. A Gnome was trading cross words with his captors; something about his breaching a slave collar, when one of his captors saw me, and had someone close the gate. I traded barbs with whom I knew were the captors of the actors I had wished to protect until they could be on their way - to where they were going, but were somehow intercepted by the beings that were present before me. With only myself against such an array of beings, it was not surprising that they thought they had the upper hand in our conflict; I made it clear that they were mistaken in their estimation. Things did get bad, a few times. I won that battle, but was wondering what lie ahead of me, when the Gnome spoke to me. He told me of the Master of Thralls, and how I would need to destroy him, if I were to free my friends. He also mentioned a Cambion. I had met one of those in my "stay" with Irenicus, which caused my blood to froth in sympathy with the thralls. I took a look around the results of my last conflict and identified a set of Boots of Speed. They would double my normal pace; I was able to put them on as they magically conformed to my boots.

I summoned what I now call my "Fell Five" - my Skeletal Warriors. Using my farsight spell, I spotted my next targets and sent in the Fell Five to precede me. After that battle, I continued to use farsight and located some others who stood in my way, which I also intended to eradicate from this prison. Being able now to run twice as fast, I ran in and used an offensive spell to sting them. I then faded back beyond my Fell Five to await their catching up with me - only to fall into my skeletal warrior trap, which they did, only to be destroyed by my warriors.

I advanced both myself and my summoned Fell Five to where the beasts had been. A Wyvern spied me, and to my amazement, spoke to me before it attacked. After I severed its life with deadly force, I then came up against the Master of Thralls. From my studies with Gorion, this being was a Balor. It summoned two gigantic air elementals against me. I was able to get my resist fear spell off and then the battle truly commenced. When the dust settled only two of my Fell Five and I remained. After a bit of exploration, a Dwarven slave spoke to me, who told me how to release the slave collars by using a device that was found upon the Master of Thrall's body. I made my way back to an area described by the Dwarf and summoned 3 magical swords to go along with the 2 Skeletal Warriors I had left from the previous battle. I then used the device as the Dwarf indicated, which heralded quite a ruckus. I got back to the original site where I appeared. Along with my summoned help, I advanced northward to the Cambion. When I got into sight of the Cambion, it was in a heated battle with the thralls that had been released from their slave collars. I remember the battle of my first Cambion. This, my second Cambion, showed quite a bit more energy. The first one was magically or somehow in some other manner contained - therefore, it may have been lethargic in its captivity. Nevertheless, without the thralls helping it, the Cambion fell to our combined power. It was hopelessly outnumbered; what did I expect? I have to wonder what a group of these Cambions could do if they ever decided to work together. The key to exit the prison was now mine, among a few other items besides the Boots of Speed. I will find out about them later. I met up with a grateful troupe of actors. The star actor broke up with the rest of them and followed me to the prime material plane. The two of us separated at the main level of the Inn, going our separate ways. I rested then and there, after which I now finish this Journal entry. Examining the Acorns of the Dryads, I wondered what was next.

Journal Entry 4

Windspear Hills

Lord Gradon Firkraag has betrayed my trust! Upon arriving at the Windspear Hills, the Ogres he mentioned seemed to be awaiting my arrival. A conflict ensued despite my request to speak to them. They turned out to be Knights with the illusion of Ogres created by Firkraag. As my battle ended successfully, the illusion was dispelled and I saw the reality of the dead Knights. The previous Lord of the region witnessed the last few moments of my battle and invited me to his home. Upon our arrival, we discussed Firkraag at length. It seems that Firkraag usurped his Barony in a similar fashion as he has sullied my reputation. Garric said he had a friend within the Order of the Radiant Heart, and would go to vouch for me; otherwise, the Knights will hunt me down and kill me for my offense. During his absence, Firkraag's bandits arrived at his home, and captured his daughter, Iltha. At the conclusion of my battle against the remaining bandits, I paced back and forth, seething in rage. When Garric arrived later on, I swore to him that I would rescue his kin. I set up both my contingency spell and sequencers, then rested to refresh my spell casting ability.

Journal Entry 5

Leaving Garric's home, I went in search of Firkraag. The area had some Goblins and Orcs; at least what I saw of the area before coming upon what had to be the Citadel of Lord Firkraag. The face of the entrance was most terrible. On each side, it had the statue of the neck and head of a Dragon. I then realized what I should have figured out when Lord Firkraag and I met. The name held the clue that I had missed - Lord Gradon Firkraag - take the word Gradon, and swap the g and d letters, and it becomes Dragon! I almost left then, never to return. But for the rising tide of molten hatred and murder in my heart, I would have left no matter how my reputation suffered. I now fully understood the severity of my task: the literal saving of the Damsel in distress from a Dragon - Lord Firkraag.

Standing on the veritable porch of a Dragon's Lair, I invoked my most potent protective magic and drew a circle in the dust around me with my Staff of the Magi - I would not return to that circle until Firkraag was dead. The Battle of Firkraag's Lair had begun. I showed my contempt for Firkraag by sleeping on his doorstep. He answered by sending a few platoons of Orcs my way. I hoped he was watching as I slaughtered them. Finally, I entered the complex.

Journal Entry 6

Orcs headed by Chieftain Digdug (Digdug retreated from the battle), seemingly surprised at my "early" arrival, paid an ultimate price for their fear of and service to a black heart; and black guard, I might add. Another platoon of Orcs further along the way "retired", as well. A type of being I had never met thought to explode his minions against my flesh, but was burned. Mist horrors, intent on my demise, left the prime material plane on the wings of my magic, and were no longer able to be intent on anything anymore. Barely sentient beings sought to pit their muscle against the steel of my magic, but were brought down in abject weakness to their demise. They continued to voice how strong they were - even with their last breath.

Another Doorway led me to more Orcs thinking to catch me in a cross fire with their missile weapons; my own magic arrows were sent directly to their hearts; which, no doubt, burst into flame much as the rest of their bodies did. With a casual gesture, I unlocked the next door and proceeded into another room, closing the door after me. If I had had a magical way to lock that door, I would have done so. It matters not; no one was going to leave without my permission! The room was empty, so I took the time to rest. Shadows assaulted me and were put to rest themselves - permanently. Skeletal Warriors were summoned against me; not a good idea. Their helmets and scattered bones are all that is left of them.

Journal Entry 7

Having finished my rest, I continued onwards. Golems were found next. He made or had them made; I unmade them. A troll cook told me to get into his stew pot; I fried his regenerative blood all over the walls. And a monster I had seen twice before - once in my "stay" with Irenicus - was held in a circular room. I don't know what purpose it served, though no one need be concerned any longer.

On the opposite side of the hallway now opposite of fried troll, a couple of Orcs wanted to speak with me rather than attack me outright. Although their words disgusted me, I searched my heart and, indeed, found a residue of pity to spare them. They left for a destination unknown to me. I wondered what the Orc families I had made into orphans would do now. I was thankful there were no eyes to witness my tears of remorse.

Regaining my composure, I sought the next door onward and found a short hallway with another door at the end. After opening this north bound door, I found the undead massed against me. The Mummies were stronger than I had seen before. In the end, I unwrapped their bindings. Ghasts were against me, as well. They ended "gaining" nothingness rather than creating it for me. As I finished off these types of undead creatures, Vampires started showing up. I laughed in their faces as I reduced them to mist one by one until none were left and they went to where ever their lair is to restore themselves. Most probably not learning a thing. They want to feed on my blood? What would they do when there was no life left to feed upon? They should all turn on themselves, and get their worthless undead lives over with; the last one expiring in the sunlight of which it should be grateful as the last thing it ever did: to watch a sunrise as it might have done on occasion in its true life. But, of course, I doubt that they would listen to me. Well, I am not talking from personal experience. The amulet that gives me protection from the negative plane attacks Vampires are noted for probably saved me from death - or even becoming undead myself. I wonder if I would then have the courage to watch my last sunrise? I hope that is always an unsolved mystery to me.

Journal Entry 8

Rather than give council to the undead, I should look to myself. How many lives have I taken so far to reach he who has become my enemy? Why should I seek to save one life, when the many fall at my feet? I again wonder about my sanity. I am Bhaalspawn; it may be my nature to find an excuse to murder while maybe not innocent lives, they are lives, nonetheless. My human side is, of course, speaking here. Even now, I feel rage white wash my thoughts that I write in my Journal which turn to the even greater bloodshed I have yet to relate.

Feeling the need for caution, I invoked my improved invisibility spell only to come upon a human being. Initiating a conversation with her who was known as Samia cancelled my invisibility spell, since I felt the risk was low. She did not seem the type to have a sinister motive. I was wrong. She asked my help in obtaining the scrolls that related to the life of a King but there were guardians that prevented her further progress. Taking it upon myself to aid her, I successfully moved about the tomb. At the end, I did not find a set of scrolls, but a sword and shield. Samia and her companions ambushed me, and were intent on my death and relieving me of the find that Samia used me to obtain. Since I now believe she resides in the Abyss, she can read up about the Bhaalspawn at her leisure; or not - I care not.

Incensed at how wrong I was about Samia, I was in a positively feral mood that was matched by a group of Werebeasts in the next hallway. The group included two particularly nasty greater Werebeasts with amazing regenerative power. I took out the others then one of the greater ones. I then proceeded to tear apart the last greater Werebeast very close to death so that I could watch the life force diminish again before I killed it. I went invisible once again. Another door allowed me access to an area with a well, and two directions to further progress within the Citadel. To the west was a path blocked by a very large golem. As I waited to see if there were other smaller ones, I was rewarded by my patience, when two small constructs came into view. They were beyond the large one, and it was blocking their way. When I targeted one of the smaller ones, they all tried desperately to get at me, but the big one was stuck - it could not approach me; there was no room for it - the path was too narrow. The small ones could not get around the big one. I enjoy it so very much when they cooperate with their own destruction. After I took out the small ones, I worked on the big one at my leisure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entry 9

Instead of going the west way, I strode up to the south door. A way west was revealed and another door to the south. Invisible once more, I went west and witnessed an argument between a Werebeast leader and an Orc & Troll, who provoked the Werebeast leader to attack. The troops won the conflict with their leader, and commented to one another that they were leaving for good. I wondered what made them desert their army as I let them pass by without conflict. It could not have been simply my presence, could it? Well, they did make some other comment, but I did not hear it. I continued west, and found myself at a dead end. After a bit, I detected a secret door and opened it to find a few more constructs. The tactics from before worked here, as well. I just got the attention of one of the smaller constructs, which made them all notice my presence, and dashed for the doorway. The large one made it to the door, and could go no further; which left the smaller ones to fume behind it. Again, I took out the smaller ones then concentrated my magic power on the large one, that fell with a satisfying noise. I remained in the area for a while to see if anything would investigate. In this instance, I need not have spent the time doing so, as I remained alone. I explored the area, and found a gem and some war supplies; some type of arrows, if I remember correctly.

Through the south door, debatably cunning Werebeasts that I saw in the form of humans originally, wanted me to heal someone that was wounded. Actually, they wanted me in their stomachs. Their fur coats are now available - if not free, then real cheap. A few spots may be scorched. The plea for help - that someone was wounded was, of course, not to be believed. I was a bit more seasoned to this place after my encounter with Samia. I must remember that here paranoia may be key to survival. Get caught off guard once too often then you may become a tasty snack, or otherwise at the end of your life. I found what looks to be quite an interesting horn, and will examine it later.

Having backtracked to the well with the western hallway where I destroyed the Golem constructs, It ended, but had a small room to the right with a door to the east. From here, there were steps from an eastern start downward to a northern door. I found the jail cells and some Orc troops with Chieftain Digdug (mentioned at the entrance of the Citadel), and a Minotaur I thought was dead from Baulder's Gate. He was tough, but my magic was tougher. I found Iltha, Garric's daughter, in the cell. Iltha and I had a short conversation. Wide western steps down. Looked like it was time to meet Lord Firkraag.

Journal Entry 10

The cell must have a special lock, as my open spell failed. To ensure Iltha's safety, I left my Fell Five at her cell door. I then cast a few protective spells including resist fear, and went down the stairs to Firkraag's lair. A Magician stood close by the Dragon; I ignored him as the head of Firkraag turned towards me.

This whole thing was set up to make my foster Father, Gorion (now dead by Serovok's hand), suffer in his afterlife. Although Firkraag did admit his interest in the conflict between Irenicus and I, he grew bored with me. He was originally interested in me for my Bhaal heritage, but no longer. During this conversation, I made sure to stand 10 feet away from Firkraag's position. It might have appeared that an arrow slipped from the ammunition pack, but that was on purpose, as you will see. I told Firkraag that he has to know that I must rescue Garric's Daughter, Iltha. He questioned me about it, but in the end, gave his Magician instructions to guard the girl as a test of his loyalty. Firkraag then told me to make my attempt to free the girl. The Mage was teleporting even as I raced to the steps. I kept glancing back at Firkraag, until I could not see him. I then looked for and, indeed, spotted my arrow I had "dropped". Satisfied, I started again for the jail cells.

When I caught up to the Magician in Firkraag's service named Conster, I did try to reason with him, but he would not have it. The Fell Five and I ended that service, permanently. I found the special key to the jail cell and released Iltha, who thanked me and hurried off in freedom back to her Father, after I told her the way back to the entrance of the Citadel was clear.

Now I will tell you why I left an arrow near Firkraag. With no need for anything but caution, I now advanced back towards Firkraag very slowly until I just spotted the arrow. I started by selecting my sequencer that had 2 web spells and keyed the sequencer upon the arrow - close enough to Firkraag, but just out of sight, I caught him with my spells before he could spot me and react to my presence. I laid it on thick from web to a few other spells to using my wand so that Firkraag could not move, nor take a clean breath. His dying cry just about set me to a panic. With cold sweat that turned into elation, I let the spells run their course. When I could no longer see their effects on the atmosphere in Firkraag's lair, I went to see my handiwork with a time stop in effect. I forgot to refresh my resist fear spell. That could have been additional trouble, if not death for me, should Firkraag have broken loose and came after me. Firkraag, no longer Lord of the region, lay dead. I found the part of his hoard that his body was not lying upon, and carried it away with me in several trips out of his Citadel. I then paid a visit to Garric and told him of the death of Firkraag; he was at once astonished and grateful. Leaving Garric's home, I found the Fairy Queen and gave her the Acorns of the Dryads who were stuck in the dungeon of Irenicus. The Queen was most pleased to accept the Acorns. Irenicus could no longer hold the Dryads captive; good work, if you can find it. Leaving the area, I went back to the City of Coins, and ended up at the Copper Coronet Inn. This wraps up my Journal entry for now. I am going to take some time to see if I can locate any more books.

Journal Entry 11

Kangaxx - Caution: Extremely Powerful Lich

While near the docks, I let my curiosity get the best of me, and entered a house near the Inn of the area. I spotted three Minotaurs, and used my staff of the Magi to good effect; the Minotaurs never hurt me. I then descended a set of stairs. The only thing of note was a sarcophagus. Upon examination, a golden skull with red glowing embers where the eyes should have been spoke with me. Kangaxx was the name. It wished to employ my help in obtaining its freedom. I thought to myself: here we go again. I got as much information from Kangaxx as I could. I recalled there was a similar tomb from a path that led to it from the sewers in the Temple district, so I headed that way. With defensive magic active, I examined the tomb under the Temples. A Lich appeared and fought against me. I just about countered every spell it threw at me and laid it to final rest with a few of my own spells. When I went to look at what the Lich was protecting, I found one of the segments of Kangaxx's body. I could actually feel the evil coming from what looked like golden bones. I went back to the docks, meandering here and there, wondering where the rest of the bones of Kangaxx could be. Seeing a Monastery, I entered to see if there were any books. Success, but they were all the ones that I had already read. Leaving the Monastery, thugs sought my life. I explained to them that, in no uncertain terms, their lives were over. They complied when various parts of their body impacted upon my staff. I made a few trips to the Shadow Thieves headquarters to sell their equipment. While the equipment was not worth very much, it adds up over time. Who knows what I will come upon and wish to purchase? For example, in Trademeet, I found a robe of the good Archmage - in the smithy shop! I wear it now, and the magic helps me survive. In talking about magical items, the horn I found in the lair of Firkraag is called the Horn of Blasting. It seems a fairly dangerous item, I believe: you can determine how far away you want the effect of the horn to sound. If you sound it too close to yourself, you may end up feeling its effects, as well. If you are the one who finds my Journal and the horn, remember to use extreme caution; sound the horn only a fair distance away from yourself. Some time soon, I would like to test it out - in a non-hostile area free of any ears to hear. As well, a nice distance away from myself. Perhaps I will take it to Watcher's Keep, which is remote and I have not noticed anyone about - until you climb to the top, which is where the Knights of the Vigil have placed themselves. I've recharged my Wand of Cloudkill already. It got down to single digit charges, so I restored it back to 50 charges. As to its use, I wish I had thought to use my farsight spell while Firkraag was choking to death in part due to the wand I mention. I was too intent on dealing death to that creature, that the sight of another Dragon going down in defeat never entered my blood-misted mind. When I had gone "toe to claw" with the Shadow Dragon, I had only Yoshimo fighting with me, using his bow on that first Dragon I had met and destroyed. The Shadow Dragon was my first encounter with the most ancient of creatures on this world. My power was such at that time that I could actually go toe to claw with the Shadow Dragon. However, it did very nearly kill me. As you can see, I am a bit more cautious in my approach to overcome such a powerful foe, although I now have much more powerful magic in reserve, had my new tactics failed. As to the Wand of Cloudkill, I have gotten too close to the area effect of a cloudkill before, and I left it immediately. Firkraag suffered more in his last few mortal moments than all the suffering he intended for Gorion and I both put together - and then some more. Perhaps double. I am not sure what I did with the monster-summoning wand. That was the only other wand that could be used far away from close melee conflict. Of course, there are exceptions. I could have brought the wand of lightning to Firkraag's lair and keyed the wand upon the arrows firing blind. A reaction sound would have told me that I hit my target, and I could have continued to use lightning to defeat him. Or not - by that time, Firkraag might have gotten loose from my web spells.

Journal Entry 12

I started talking about magical items, then somehow got on the tactics subject, hum? I would guess that the number of people who might read my Journal is quite low. Does it even matter who might read it - or even what the Journal contains - I don't know. Just as the exposition of a Villain may undo him, the same might be said for the Hero. That is, if you, the reader, can call me that. Yes, Iltha was saved from the Dragon known as Firkraag. What of the lives lost in my campaign against the Dragon? What of the undead - defeated, although still undead? The Vampires will have to range a lot farther in their need for life's blood. My inability to locate their coffins and end their undeath will have serious consequences to a lot of folk; this does not sound like the result of a Hero, although the Dragon would no doubt have continued its evil ways. Does the hurt that I am responsible for in the ending of so many lives balance out the diminished evil of the end of Firkraag? Again, I don't know. Of course, I would like to think that it does.

Journal Entry 13

Aerie, the dilemma of my heart

I wonder, as well, that both my thoughts and dreams end up about Aerie, the young Elven lady from the Circus I found at Wakeen's Promenade. My feelings are bittersweet. I do not doubt I will always love her. What I agonize over is could she ever come to love me? Those are my feelings. What are my thoughts, though? Surely, with my intellect, I can figure out what to do with these feelings and urges? My own answer to date is my lack of wisdom as well as experience. I am a young human male and I want to tie my biological star on an Elf? This sounds like another type of madness; perhaps self-delusion when I seem to find a way to make my feelings known to Aerie - only to knock them down with logic. As well: the fear of rejection and perhaps even hostility. And why does it bother me - her possible rejection or hostility towards me? It must be a basic instinctual response to my mind working in circles. Perhaps I should visit the Circus and ask her to accompany me on my travels. That may be the only way to find a solution to the dilemma of my heart - firmly locked upon this Elven woman with the sweet voice that moves me so. Even as I write this, I blush; she is a winged Elf? I saw no wings; then imagined Aerie with wings - then without clothing - for how could wings work with clothing (my baser, leering mind wanted to know)? Of course, I have yet to see her from the rear. As I thought of this, I wanted to jump up and go to her directly. I quashed that urge and sat back down to continue my Journal. I write that Aerie moves me; that she does, tragically. There are so many reasons to forget this fixation. Not the least of which, as an Elf, Aerie is an immortal. I am simply a short-lived human.

Journal Entry 14

Hypothesis of Love

I return to my Journal from a great deal of thought and analysis both of myself and any possibilities of seeing Aerie as of now or shortly here after. I have decided to ask Aerie to come with me on my journey. Quite the selfish act, I believe: the dangers are increased being near me; although she can always leave should she desire to do so. I will be sure to mention that increased danger to Aerie. In the mean time, my love will remain in my heart; my hope will be the blossom of an impossible mutual love. If she remains or not, I will always be her friend if, as I surmise, her nature remains good versus an evil one. My prediction is that I will simply become a small part in one of the chapters in her eternal existence. That will be enough for me. Should the impossible happen? Well, I will cross that bridge should I arrive at that bridge. And I? I would be her friend. I must ensure that I know if winged Elves mate for life; I could not subject her to my love if that is so. I would have to remain only a friend and deny her should she initiate any feelings of love for me. That, dear reader, may be my greatest battle. It is, however, one that I swear by all that is good I will not lose.

Aerie, my friend, should my Journal end up in your hands, forgive any assumptions I made that you might have wanted a say or the final say about, since it might or does affect you in some manner. You might have wanted the result to come out otherwise than the reality of what has happened between us. I am just now attempting to learn to be wise. Forgive me my errors regarding both you and us - that is: any relationship in whatever way happens between us. In terms of physical years, you are perhaps 5 times older than I. If you were a human, though, I would be robbing a cradle should a mutual love bloom. I would and will wait forever for your love should it become reality. Since I believe honesty is of value to us both, I confess as I write this sad tears come in pity for myself since the impossible rarely if ever comes true. Would that I had been born a winged Elf myself, then the word impossible would fade from my memory. I go to rest now, and hope to dream of you once more. I do believe I know the meaning of true love: that what I want is gladly denied to fulfill the dreams of another. I am at peace. I will do my best to see your dreams fulfilled. I hope, for but one night in your eternity, you will dream of me.

Journal entry 15

Tasks from the Shadowmaster with Goal: Rescue Imoen

The Shadowmaster was correct, as he is in most things, I'll wager. I went down to the docks at night and met Mook. A filthy Vampire ripped her throat out before I could move. I sent its mist back to its grave to recuperate. Mook's head was secured by only a flap of skin on the back of the neck. I staked her heart so she would not regenerate into an undead creature. There are many that are physically stronger than I; however, I believe the rage I felt at that time enabled me to carry Mook in my arms to the front of the Shadow Thieves headquarters where the guard took over for me. My report to the Shadowmaster was detailed but brief. He gave me another assignment in the Bridge district.

He knew of a couple of shadow thieves who were planning on shifting to the other guild. The death of Mook gave me the incentive for caution that night. I made my way carefully to the indicated Inn without mishap, which meant I would mostly be safe from Bodhi's minions until I left the building. On the next floor I encountered two Shadow Thieves looking in on the second door to the left of the hallway. Despite my best attempt to gather information, it did not go well. I wondered what to do with the bodies when Bodhi's contact arrived and asked what was going on. My bluff almost but did not work. Bodhi's contact man died that night, as well as the two potential recruits. I made my way back to the Shadowmaster. His guild was in chaos; Bodhi had struck at them personally in their guildhall. Well, the Shadowmaster finally caught up to me. Now he knew the name of the head of the other guild: Bodhi. He sent me to deal with both her and her guild with a bunch of stakes. I will finally get down to business and the rescue of Imoen will not be far behind.

Journal entry 16

The way was clear into the tombs. I had thought that the Vampires would block access to the tombs at all the entrances, but they may have orders to make it difficult but not impossible for me to enter their lair. I found the Magician and his Golem construct help the Shadowmaster mentioned near the door to the Vampire lair. At that point, I powered up my defensive spells and already had my other spells and sequencer ready in my mind. Having advanced then but a few steps towards the Mage, he greeted me and told me his Golem was ready to open the door.

In combination with my stoneskin spell, imprisonment was used on the servants at the door; the greeting Vampire vanished after a few choice but unimportant words; he was safe from my wrath - for now. Moving in and out of the lair from the now opened door, I made note that the Mage was dead and soon after his construct had been destroyed, as well. After a short while, I retreated to rest. I was not about to spare one of them less than the greatest agony a Vampire can have: a thirst for the blood of the living and no way to quench that thirst. Being imprisoned, all those Vampires would wait until I imprisoned them all. I took a real long time doing it. By the time I got ready to stake the Vampires, a full week had gone by for the first ones I had imprisoned.

The Fell Five and I were ready for Bodhi as she appeared upon my using the last stake to end the undeath of her last minion. Bodhi is a very cold one. She boasts that she knows more than I could learn in my lifetime. In her skimpy outfit, I do have to wonder at what exactly she thinks to do by revealing such dead "assets" to me. In any event, I shortly learned that Bodhi simply wanted to test my skills. That I remain alive seems to suggest that I passed that test. While she was fighting with my Fell Five, I commented thusly: "Careful, my Fell Five - not so fast - I want to enjoy this!" Where upon Bodhi snarled and sent one of my Skeletal Warriors crashing into the ceiling and raining bone bits on everything. I have to give Bodhi credit: she does have power and knows how to use it. I? I knew her weakness and exploited it. Having released my sequencer spell on her, I then turned around and left her to deal with the other four of the Fell Five. Once I rounded the corner, I went down the hall a bit more than 30 feet and turning around once more, I started casting my delayed blast fireballs just short of the doorway. All 7 of them were cast before she rounded the corner on me. I called out "Watch your step!" Too late, she had already run into them as I put some distance between Bodhi and I. Watching behind me as I ran, the fireballs exploded. I wish I could describe her face at that point when I could see it once more. After the flames died down, she said that she was finished with me - for now. She faded into gaseous form and left.

Bodhi is correct in her statement; she does know more than I do. I envy her. She has most probably had the time to read more books than days I have lived in my 20 years of life. Yes, I envy Bodhi as well as despise her. I object to her evil application of that vast store of knowledge. There is the one thing I regret when a Vampire ceases to exist. Their knowledge may cease to exist, as well. Therefore, it is possible that I will have bouts of extreme sadness after the stake is driven into Bodhi's heart. I now come to a confession. Since I first met Bodhi, I have had a secret dream that I have never shared. I had been looking frantically for a spell or to myself create some procedure to copy knowledge from one mind to the next. Having shed tears of frustration on more than one occasion, there has been no success in this endeavor. This idea of knowledge transfer has been abandoned. Such a procedure might be crossing the line from good to evil. If someone wishes to share his or her knowledge that is one thing. To simply take that knowledge would be evil. The end does not justify the means. In this instance, I believe that wisdom has prevailed. I will no longer seek to create or obtain such knowledge. Bottom line? It may be that the best path to knowledge will always be a book. I suggest most important of all those books that reveal the truth of reality.

I came away from the tomb with a Mace of Disruption - a most powerful tool against Vampires and other undead creatures. With a single touch it could blast a Vampire out of existence. It is a pity that I myself cannot wield it. It is too bad that I cannot just carry it, since that alone prevents a Vampire from dominating the carrier of this weapon. Well, I think this would be a great weapon for Aerie. I will keep it in storage. This had been quite a night. As I end my Journal entry, I go to rest. I will report to the Shadowmaster later. That is, if he doesn't have me killed for delaying my report. I suppose it is quite easy to kill someone while they sleep. In regards to torture? I am too tired, or I might care. 


	3. Chapter 3

Journal entry 17

Final Preparations: Rescue of Imoen

Although Bodhi remains to be dealt with, the Shadowmaster is pleased about the breakup of the rival guild. Ultimately, he said I could voyage to Spellhold where the Cowled ones are keeping Imoen anytime I am ready. I asked him to hold up while I ensure that I have all the supplies that I need to which he agreed. I am going to make one more trip around Amn to see what exactly I can take with me for the voyage to Spellhold.

Journal entry 18

The Journey to Spellhold

Yoshimo and I were aboard as we cast off at night - which has rung a warning bell for me. Either during or directly after the voyage, I wonder if someone or more appropriately some thing will make another attempt on my life. No doubt, the agents of Bodhi are stowed away upon this ship and will pounce on us as directed. I am staying close to Sime and have asked her as a precaution to sleep while I am awake and is awake while I sleep. I've admitted to her my reason for doing so; she has agreed. That was a relief. Death will come for me, but I have no desire as of yet to meet my end. Yoshimo knows, as well. I will be cautious. I wonder, as well, where the scum suckers are hidden aboard this ship?

Journal entry 19

It is as I predicted. Everyone preceded me off the ship. Magically prepared, I then followed Sime. When I caught up to her, she commented that Havarian, the Captain of the ship, looked nervous. I went over and spoke with him. Just business, he said, but he has betrayed me, nonetheless. As he vanished, three Vampires faced me. The unusual look in their eyes before I sent them away vanquished was worth the battle.

I discussed plans with Yoshimo and Sime; Sime said she would wait near the entrance of Spellhold while I conferred with a contact that knew how to get into the Asylum. As I started to speak with that contact at the Inn of the Island, an assassin ended his life. Yoshimo, who lurked away from me using his brand of talents, got behind the assassin and that was the end for the killer of my contact who had information he was unable to deliver to me. At that point, the bartender of the Tavern gave me information that led me to the bride to be of the contact that is now dead. She was imprisoned by a Madame who wished to keep one of her "assets". I challenged her need to do so and won the argument. I escorted the distressed woman down to the pier where it was a safe area and a Captain of a ship was joyful to see her. He told me I could gain access to Spellhold one of two ways. Get the pirate King to commit me to the Asylum, or somehow convince the Cowled Wizard who has a house on the Island to part with the wardstone he uses on his trips to Spellhold. I thanked the Captain and left to return to the Tavern and consider my options. In the end, I decided to speak directly with the Cowled Wizard in town.

Having taken care of the mundane, I searched for the building where I could confront the Cowled one. I went too far one way and came to a dead end. There was a young lady that seemed sad, so I spoke with her and she reluctantly gave me her story. A bastard of a man was using Gina roughly; she was looking for a way to leave the Island with her younger brother. I found the man near the entrance to the Tavern and let me just say that he will no longer be a problem. I found a smuggler that collected a fee from me to give Gina and her brother passage off the Island. Returning to her, I left instructions for their trip to leave the Island of Brynnlaw forever. Back on track of the Cowled Wizard, I finally found his home.

Discussion with him was pointless; someone or something seemed to be in control of his mind. A magical battle to the death was the only option if I was to obtain the wardstone and having defeated him, is what I claimed as mine. He also had quite a unique item on him called the Book of Infinite Spells which I put away for inspection at a later time. Wanting to be at one hundred percent for the last leg of my journey to Spellhold, Yoshimo and I rested at the Tavern and I did my best to anticipate the magic I would use to free Imoen from that accursed Asylum.

Journal entry 20

The Cracked Container

A lot has happened since my last Journal entry. Irenicus actually took over Spellhold from the Cowled Wizards and it was his intent to wait for my difficult but not impossible journey into his web. Yoshimo slipped a spell component into the food on the ship so that Irenicus could incapacitate me without a struggle. When I arrived at Spellhold, the Administrator (Irenicus, unknown to me at the time) took us on a tour of the facility culminating in my seeing Imoen once again. She was not all there mentally. That was when Irenicus revealed himself and cast his despicable spell leaving me unconscious. It turned out that Yoshimo was under a geas to serve Irenicus. He could not help but betray me as directed by his master, Irenicus. When I awoke, I screamed in fury - I was in some kind of container and along two walls of the room, so were other beings that turned out to be Shadow Thieves. Something alien almost overcame me as I felt every fiber of my being become blurred; no, I think it more like rearranged then back to normal in a moment or so. When I came back to my senses, I noticed a crack in the container. My hand was hurt. Shortly after this, Irenicus along with Bodhi, Yoshimo, and Imoen entered the room.

It was planned all along by Irenicus to test my abilities and make it possible for me to come to him. He was ready for me. I agree. To a certain point. I have come to the conclusion that an event that Irenicus did not foresee has occurred. This event was the creation of a crack in the container. I believe that crack thwarted Irenicus from stealing all the power which rested dormant in me until now. Through or perhaps despite what appeared as a dream to me, Irenicus stole my soul. The entire soul was his goal; his plan was achieved, but only partially. A small fraction of my soul still rests within me. I have analyzed the events. It all seems to boil down to something within me did not want Irenicus to succeed. It came up out of the darkest pit of murder and instantaneously prevented the full plan of Irenicus from being fulfilled. I believe the Avatar of the dead God Bhaal sought to aid itself by aiding me against Irenicus. Perhaps, more likely, it aided itself in preventing the essence within one of its children (me) from being totally drained. That it aided me is probably a side effect in the preservation of itself. No doubt, some of the anger and rage is mine and mine alone. Too bad for Irenicus that he has a greater foe than I. However, I don't feel the smallest remorse in accepting this idea of mine that I have, although not benign, a powerful ally against Irenicus.

Bodhi now has Imoen's soul; Irenicus has most of mine. During the process, I had a dream that I will relate here. The first I was aware of was that Imoen (or whatever it was that she represented in the dream) spoke of "finding me within" and "not to fight - to fight was to lose if I won or lost". It appeared that I was back at Candlekeep, so I approached the door where a Demon awaited me. It insisted a sacrifice be made. This might represent the stealing of my soul in hindsight, but I am unsure if that is the truth of the matter. Nonetheless, I had to sacrifice a piece of myself to gain entrance to the Keep. Once inside, Imoen suggested I draw the creature inside, to her - that together we could win when the creature was in her sight. When I went outside to find it, it was none other than Bhaal - Lord of Murder. I told him if he wanted to fight, try and catch me; which had the intended result. I drew him into the Keep (my inner being?) and within Imoen's sight, fought him to a stand still. Bhaal called me strange among my kin which is a reference to my Bhaalspawn heritage. The dream ended with Imoen's comment that "something is not quite right" after which I regained consciousness.

Irenicus considered me insignificant. That may be another event which will cause his downfall. He told Bodhi to "Remove this nothing and Imoen, as well". Bodhi readily agreed to this and Irenicus talked of their friends in the dark - something as well, if I can piece it together, may lead me to anticipate his plans - an event which may destroy those plans. Bodhi disappeared with Imoen and returned shortly for me.

Away from Irenicus, Bodhi ushered me to a ledge. Looking down, Bodhi asked "What do you see, Bhaalspawn?" Taking a few more steps to arrive next to Bodhi and looking down myself, I saw Imoen. At that split-second, Bodhi struck me in the back. This caused me to fall down hard into what I now know of as the Insane Rage of Spellhold (in short, the IRS). The IRS had become Bodhi's plaything where she let run, then feasted upon living sentient beings. "Do you know what I see, Bhaalspawn? I see a trusting soul." After her laughter had stopped, she returned to her diatribe. "Oh, but that is no longer a valid description now, is it? Let us just say you are trusting, period." I just barely heard Imoen whispering a Cone of Cold spell while I was trying to recover my breath from my fall, so after I was able to breathe again, I tried to delay Bodhi from leaving until Imoen could finish her spell by suggesting that Bodhi do the bidding of Irenicus like a good little girl, but that idea ran off her like water on a duck. She said Irenicus does want me dead, but she does not have to comply right away. She taunted me to run through this maze of hers and I might yet thwart Irenicus. Or so she said. Bodhi said that she will give me time, but promised that she would come to feast upon my blood. Imoen's spell then froze the ledge Bodhi was standing upon and made it slippery, as well. I would have dearly enjoyed seeing Bodhi slip and fall. It almost worked, but Bodhi shape changed into a bat and left. I had started my time stop spell in a low voice, but seeing Bodhi leave, I negated it, as the reason for my spell was to then imprison Bodhi had she fell into the IRS among Imoen and I due to Imoen's Cone of Cold spell. I then congratulated and thanked Imoen for such a great effort to make Bodhi take a fall. Imoen had also heard my time stop spell and allowed that it was a great tag-team attempt and would have been a fitting reversal of fortune for Bodhi.

Unknown to Bodhi, I am unconcerned as to when she returns to me. She has already bitten off more than she can chew in me. My only concern now is Irenicus. I have spent quite a bit of time already on this Journal entry; she can come now, later, or never as far as I am concerned about it.

Journal entry 21

The Insane Rage of Spellhold

I took the time to see how Imoen was. I found that she was coherent, but weakened from the process that left Bodhi with her soul. After my previous Journal entry, I asked Imoen to join me. We climbed the eastern steps - I felt myself almost lose control; of what I did not to full degree imagine - yet. It passed quickly, but not quickly enough that Imoen failed to notice. The eastern compass point led to a door with a Golem - now history, and a few odd items. Of importance to note was the finding of a bag of holding. I had read about them, but did not think to ever see one - let alone own one! We then went north where we found a few Goblins, gems and puzzles. Another Rukh sought to bar my progress to a portal with his Mephit minions. That took a bit more time, but more of a delay than a battle. Using the gems found on this level, the portal summoned a greater Werebeast then a Demon; another exercise in futility against me. The third gem brought forth a Jinn with a gift of armor. The third of four compass paths west, we found a group of Yuan-ti - another wasted effort to prevent my escape. The statue - that was another matter. I needed "the hand of the builder" to proceed to the next level of the maze. This meant that I would have to be thorough in my search for the key. The start of the fourth and final direction south was an easy to spot trap. One room with walls on the far side except for an open doorway - that would no doubt spring shut the moment one or more people left the first room - separating them from the others. I summoned my Fell Five and had them advance into the next room after I cast invisibility upon Imoen then myself. The additional problem the maze brought were Umberhulks. Being immune to the confusion attack of the Umberhulks, my Fell Five did quite well in the next room and were good enough to clear my room as well.

The hallway from there came to a T intersection. Moving left down another hallway, I came into a room with some miscellaneous items and a Mist Horror. Another door led to a room with a book upon a podium. Having turned the page, a weak monster was summoned and easily dispatched. I took a break just for fun and kept turning the pages. Of them all, both the Mindflayer and the Beholder were just too much fun even though I was not totally prepared for the worst. Both of those encounters could have been deadly. The end was a let down. When I turned the last page, a magical item appeared on the page of the book. As I went to grasp the item, it became real.

There was a secret door in this room that led to a bunch of Goblins and I ended up with a stake suitable for a Vampire, a crystal shard, and various martial supplies like fire arrows. Back in the summoning room, there was another door, but that led back to the middle of the first level of this maze. Retracing my steps, I then got back to the T intersection and opened the right hand door to see more undead including a Lich that guaranteed my attention but not respect. Down the hall with a turn right, I came to another door. This was the "Hand of the Builder" the inscription on the statue spoke about - which was none other than another Vampire, who actually seemed to want me to end his undeath - which I did. Using the stake, I put his soul to rest and got the key I needed to advance to Bodhi's second level that was the last one, as it turned out. I noted one more door that had not been explored. To my extreme pleasure, I found a Library! If it were up to me, I knew that Spellhold would no longer be standing when I left it. Therefore, I eagerly stuffed my bag of holding with all the books that were in the Library. Despite the small physical size of the bag of holding, it holds a far greater volume than looks to be possible.

On the second of the two levels of the maze after a few Trolls, Minotaurs, traps and two more Trolls I came to a unique room in which I managed to find a lever that would heal my Fell Five. My hand was still hurting quite a bit (see my Journal entry about the cracked container that Irenicus had me trapped in), so I asked Imoen to press the lever while I stood in the middle of the room. After that, my hand felt better. Something was nagging me - this room had to be near the end of the line for me - Bodhi would not want me to ever find this room unless it was near the end of the maze. I used my farsight spell and found that Bodhi was waiting for me in the next room separated by a short hallway. I therefore went back to explore the other way. Since my farsight spell was still in operation, I noticed a bit of frustration in that Bodhi started pacing around the room when I reversed course, but then she settled down. After a brief encounter with Yuan-ti, I was faced with a wall of pictures - which matched similar ones I had collected on this level near where the Minotaurs had congregated. The smaller pictures were used to open the section of wall it matched and the being the painting represented was waiting for us behind all 4 wall pictures. Naturally we "tested" the Mindflayer picture last and was fully prepared with good results - for us - in all four cases. The one false wall revealed a further passageway as well as some Werebeasts that were not in our way - for long. The passageway branched in two directions. One was to a room with a few Golem constructs keyed to attack should a bowstring be removed from a chest. What was worse - the door slammed shut the moment the bowstring had been removed from the chest - in a room full of constructs. After that, we took my Fell Five back to the healing room and restored them to fully operational capability. When we went back to explore the last room, all we found was a single Golem construct and a room with a machine that takes tokens that have been spread out in various places on this level. Therefore, Imoen, my Fell Five, and I went back to the healing room close to where Bodhi was waiting on me.

Journal entry 22

I started checking on my Fell Five, but as I considered Bodhi's offer she made to me a few months ago to stab the Shadow Thieves in the back, I abandoned Imoen and my Fell Five rushing into the next room in rage to attack her. Bodhi made a few comments as did I. Before I knew what had happened, I had lost control and turned into the Slayer itself - the Avatar of Bhaal, God of Murder: one of the Dead Three. Bodhi retreated, saying that she needed to advise Irenicus of my transformation. A short while after she and her ilk left, I returned to my normal self. I am glad Imoen did not see me at that point. I don't know if I would target her for attack or not. From this room I saw an archway that I assumed (and was correct) was the way out of the maze. The statue looked to be a Minotaur with both horns missing. I had earlier picked up what looks like one of the horns but the other horn had to be there somewhere and was, of course, the key to our freedom; or at least a return to an area of Spellhold that we could then prepare ourselves to confront Irenicus.

Journal entry 23

After a few more Minotaurs and a Gauth no less, I had collected 21 tokens. Imoen and I went back to the machine I referred to previously and put in 15 of the tokens that gave us a pair of boots of speed. Now both Imoen and I have a pair. I then put in five of the six remaining tokens and a pair of boots that magically protects the wearer from cold came out of the machine. I found the second horn and completed the statue which gave us egress from the maze.

We came out into an area with a few Goblins shooting arrows at us. Upon our success, a Spirit took us to another area with a Spore Fungus that attempted to summon Myconids to its aid. I destroyed it before it could do such a thing. After that, we ended up in a room with a central table and a few Spirits in chairs pushed against the wall vice at the table. They remained benign, so I took the opportunity to examine the room more closely. On the table was a Cloak of Reflection that repels electrical energy. Other than that, the room was empty; worse yet, there did not seem to be any exits. Upon speaking with the first Spirit, they each took turns asking me riddle questions. I believe my answers would help or hinder our journey towards Irenicus. I am almost certain I answered all their puzzles correctly. We ended up in a large cavern area with a few Trolls within. Upon the conclusion of the battle, we approached an Altar. The Spirit formed then and asked me if I were ready to be judged. I responded not quite yet. Examining the Altar, I read that a sacrifice was required to obtain an unnamed item. Searching the room, the only thing I found was put upon the Altar. That was the correct response, as that item disappeared and in its place a magical bone club appeared - a good weapon verses the undead. Getting the attention of the Spirit, I indicated we were ready for judgement. The Spirit took us to a neutral, monster-free area. It told us that it did not think we were supposed to finish the tests alive. It made a decision, though, saying that we were sane and we were free to go upon which it disappeared.

Journal entry 24

Application of Training and Experience

Imoen and I rested and after doing so, I collected my thoughts for what might happen during the foreseen battle with Irenicus. Looking at it from all the angles that I could think of, I could not figure out at this time how to shift the odds in our favor. "It" was boiling up again within me during this time, and I almost lost my identity again. It was only the discipline of my mind that barely saved me from transformation into the Slayer. Imoen winced in sympathy, then in her unique style, winked at me, which made me feel a bit better. Calmer, collected once more. I would say that this moment is the ultimate application of all my training and my experiences. This moment. No doubt, I would be making split second decisions during our battle with Irenicus; so I thought then, and was naturally correct. When you lead off with one spell only to hear a spell in the background started by your foe and you need to stop the first spell negating it then attempting to counter the spell you recognized was being deployed by your opposition, you may only get one chance to succeed. What scared me was that Irenicus seems to have access to spells/magic that I don't know about. If you recall, I mentioned a magical item I found on the body of the Cowled Wizard who resided in the town of Brynnlaw close to Spellhold. It is called the Book of Infinite Spells. The number and potency of the spells that Irenicus commands is, well, superhuman is the word that comes to mind. Something is not right here. Bodhi mentions that Irenicus is her brother. She, herself, seems no ordinary - if one can call a Vampire ordinary - Vampire. Her power is great, as well. This leads me to think that she has had centuries of time to build her power. Yet they both seem to be human, which does not make sense regarding the immense magical power of Irenicus. How can they be human - their power belies their appearance. I know - you ask: What about me? Have I not risen to great Archmage power in but a few months time? Most of that has come to me in pursuit of Irenicus and Bodhi, both. I believe that I am one of the exceptions. Normally, humans do not rise to the kind of power I now possess. I was wondering if I would ever know the truth regarding them. When I got up to leave, Imoen rose and said to me: "Hey, ya! Let's go take care of business!" We made what could very well have been our last steps back into Spellhold, but thankfully were not. As you will see with what lay ahead of us, oblivion might have been welcomed, instead. 


	4. Chapter 4

Journal entry 25

Help in the Conflict with Irenicus

Havarian was waiting for us. He gave us the idea to free the inmates of Spellhold against Irenicus. From what I saw of Spellhold so far, I had to agree with him. Their talents combined with our own could push Irenicus far enough to flee if not fully defeat him. Imoen and I cautiously went around the hallway of the lab in which Irenicus stole our souls. Finding the stairway to the Spellhold holding cells, we then found the jailer. He had no love for Irenicus, either. I was able to convince him to unlock the cell doors. Finally gathering all the inmates into one room, I directed the conversation to Irenicus; their replies were chilling despite what I had already learned about him. Spells were being cast; I am not sure, but I think it was Tiax who teleported us all into the presence of Irenicus and death for most of us.

Irenicus was not amused; he called the inmates of Spellhold his test subjects. Irenicus then called me mad for releasing them. I still called it hope vice madness. I started my time stop spell. In my concentration, I did not see what Imoen did. My spell was completed first, although I heard the same spell being cast by one of the freed inmates. I knocked down magic resistance on Irenicus, cast time stop again, and then breached his magic. I then went behind him to strike at him a few times with my staff of the magi. I got caught by the other time stop spell, and did not see what was happening until it put us all back into the same timeframe. As I heard Irenicus was still attempting to cast what might be a high level spell, I used one of my rings of the ram on him to cause his spell to fail; which was the outcome. I tried a wilting spell that did adversely affect him. His death spell got though and the previously summoned help ceased to exist. My memory was flawless, though, and a skeletal warrior appeared against him quicker than he might have wished. Irenicus started another spell I could not understand, so I once again caused his spell to fail and started another spell of my own. He turned around and hit me with an acid arrow spell that ruined my own spell and ensured the same for at least the next 3 rounds so that my magic would fizzle if I tried to cast another spell. By the end of that 3 round period, the combined magical power against him was enough to get Irenicus to reconsider his fight at Spellhold. As you might guess, it was not surprising that he sounded frustrated as he wished that this were my tomb. Having called upon his assassins to end our lives, he vanished.

My truesight spell was on its way after Imoen said that she would remain invisible and after the assassins entered the lab, she would remain in the doorway effectively blocking any escape. Sadly, only Imoen and I were left; none of the inmates were alive to celebrate their freedom. I smiled one might say evilly, although to get right down to the truth, these assassins were the ones after our blood. Imoen and I were overjoyed by our continued health after a battle with Irenicus - the mage that had us imprisoned in his dungeon less than five months ago. We were not going to let these rogues serve Irenicus or any other ever again. They would all go down in defeat - including Yoshimo. That is exactly what happened. Using my spell and staff to lure them next to me, I heard them curse me to their dying breath with the exception of Yoshimo. He was silent as he appeared against me, his countenance grim as I suspect he realized his fate far better than the rest of those against us having seen my power rise exponentially. Along with only his own aid with a bow, he had seen me go "toe to claw" with a Shadow Dragon. Our destruction of that particular foe yielded him the Shadow Dragon armor forged with my own funds that protects him so well and that he now wears. I bowed to Yoshimo with my eyes not leaving his. As he approached me, I told him I would take his heart to the temple; in death, his soul will be released from the geas of Irenicus. He hesitated, then bowed his head hiding his eyes from me. His head rose once again and Yoshimo then continued his advance upon me. Not one of them asked for mercy and I am not sure that I would have given it to any of them. Unlike Irenicus, the consequences of their actions were not delayed. As far as I am concerned, there is not room on this world for both Irenicus and I. It is not at this time possible to face Irenicus. However, he may have just lost his best chance to kill the spark that might spell his doom. If I continue to compound my power, it will soon match or exceed his own power. I must, as well, seek to become more cunning in my spell casting. Irenicus caught me flat-footed at one point. Without the help I got in confronting him, it might well have proved deadly for both Imoen and I.

Journal entry 26

Spellhold Destroyed

Overall, a better victory than one might expect in a battle with one such as Irenicus - being free to fight another day. Imoen and I went around the floor, hoping to find further clues to what Irenicus is up to, but ran into Havarian around the second corner. He offered to help us off the Island; I agreed, while remaining cautious due to his well deserved reputation for fast getaways leaving a mess for us to clean up. True to his word, we teleported to an area just outside Spellhold where he advised us to gather supplies as needed then look for him in the Tavern after which he teleported away himself. We entered Spellhold once again as I just mentioned that we wanted to see if there were any clues as to what Irenicus is doing. Sadly, we did find a few notes which only spoke about his success with Imoen and drawing me to Spellhold. A few other odds and ends were found as well as a key I take it we could have used to access a device to take us directly to the Underdark, the only clue we have, although a very good one. "Our friends in the dark", a phrase Irenicus used talking to his sister Bodhi which was almost the same breath he used to call me a "nothing". I would say that I am nothing he should have messed with. He will pay dearly for his operations against Imoen and I, or I shall become another one of his dead victims.

I asked Imoen to precede me out of Spellhold and wait for me a short while. I did not leave it until I saw that the bodies of the inmates were cremated - along with the rest of the institution. That Spellhold burned to the ground was my doing. I then tossed the key to the Underdark into the inferno that was Spellhold and left for the town of Brynnlaw with Imoen by my side.

Journal entry 27

Voyage from Brynnlaw

With everything I thought we needed, Imoen and I entered the Tavern seeking Havarian. It turns out that his ship was sunk possibly by the pirate King of the Island. At this point, I thought about searching for the key I just lost maybe forever to the teleportation device that would lead to the Underdark that may no longer be working or would be next to impossible to get to in a short span of time - thanks to my burning Spellhold to the ground. I felt a fool for not holding on to that option. Well, it seems that Havarian had a plan that could work with our help. Havarian had the ear of the crew for the pirate King's vessel. What we did was to "requisition" the horn that will allow us to leave the harbor from the King's wife. We then met Havarian at the vessel. A mild skirmish ensued prior to our cast off and leave of Brynnlaw. During the voyage, a ship that was not even riding the water caught up to our vessel. A sword that Havarian gave me for our help at Brynnlaw was the searched for object of the crew that boarded our vessel. Havarian made sure to implicate us. Hostilities continued a very short while until Shark Fiends scuttled both vessels. Havarian teleported to safety, while we were either to drown in the ocean or become food for the Shark Fiends.

Journal entry 28

City of the Shark Fiends

By spell or being near to drowning, I had been unconscious. Regaining my awareness, I thankfully saw Imoen next to me and both of us in breathable air, but under the ocean, nonetheless. This, then, was the City of the Shark Fiends. Their true name escapes me. I will have to refresh my memory when I get back to my books. What I came to know of as a Priestess cast a spell to enable us to understand their language. We had been spared death due to a prophecy that could have meant us. Writing this in the Underdark, I see that they had interpreted the prophecy incorrectly. Instead of saving their City, Imoen and I were agents of its downfall - their Shark Father Deity was attempting to warn them about us. A bit ironic; if they had understood the prophecy, they would not have spared Imoen and I and Journal entry 26 would have been my last. The Priestess wanted us to talk to a rebel Prince who she said was the leader of a group that could better perpetuate their species since the current king was insane. How this came about was explained, but it is no longer important - the whole City lies dead due to Imoen and I. They seemed to think of all surfacers as nothing but meat for their table. Were it not for this prophecy the Priestess spoke of, Imoen and I would have already been consumed. I took action against them all as an unswerving threat to all sentient beings above water. We were in a whole City of beings that thought of us as "nothing". It did get better. A bit of fun was had from my quest to get the key required to visit the rebel Prince. A pair of Imps had set up a game to see if we could give each well known "Surfacer" the item that was indeed theirs among 5 of them. Based upon the clues that each one gave me, I solved the puzzle of the Imps after which they let out a shade creature but protected us from it. The shade had been protecting a chest that had some magical items in it; a cloak among one other item, I think. I put them in my bag of holding and will examine them later.

Just past the game of the Imps was a "Spectator" Beholder that was the guardian of the dark Elf's chest. The chest contained the tooth which was the key I needed to unlock the area where the Shark Fiend Prince resided. Using the power of my mind to speak with the Beholder, it was not required to battle it; I actually set it free from the dull job it had 40 years early. It left and I was free to return to the job at hand. After I spoke with the Prince, hostilities were involved. Their bolts do paralyze so there was some risk, although we did well. Going back, a few of the followers of the Prince were taken out. We then made our way back to the insane King. That battle was won, as well. At this point, the rest of the Shark Fiend City was at odds with Imoen and I. Each battle ended with their defeat. We got a Cloak of Mirroring and a Rod of Lordly Might not to mention the magical rope we could use in the Palace of the rebel Prince that led to the Underdark and closer to Irenicus and Bodhi.

Journal entry 29

The Underdark

From the Elven camp outside the Underdark exit, I now make my Journal entry regarding our stay in the Underdark. As Imoen and I were getting used to the low light of the Underdark, we first met up with a solitary Koa-Toa, which was short work for us despite the danger it represented with its bolts that paralyze. Koa-Toa is the proper name in which I used "Shark Fiend" in substitution previously. What really became a challenge were three portals: one from the plane of fire, one from the plane of earth, and one from the plane of air. As we approached each portal, a series of elementals sought to destroy us. At first there seemed to be no end to their number as we fought our first battle at the air portal, but eventually like the air portal, each portal stopped gating in their respective elemental beings. This was a good thing as I didn't know how much more Imoen and I could take on. After the portal skirmishes, we spotted a Gnome encampment. They were merchants. I got a few things from them including further news about Irenicus and Bodhi. From here, they have gone to a Drow City in the area. While this news was frustrating to me at the time, in the end, it did not matter. We were not going to catch up to them. We found a Gnomish village; it looked like a great sunken vessel. From the condition, it amazed me that it did not disintegrate into metal flakes before my eyes. Once we promised to speak to the Mayor, the guardian Gnomes let us pass into the village. It seems that the Gnomes dug too deep in a certain area. A "creature from nightmares" has appeared and the Mayor has sent most of the village inhabitants away from the area. The Mayor knew of a Silver Dragon who would aid us, but we had to help them get rid of their nightmare creature first. Um...underground; too deep...what do you think - maybe a Demon? Which is what turned up. After successfully fighting the creature and using a scroll to seal up the site, we got a light gem from the Gnome Mayor so we could visit the Silver Dragon. We continued on into the Gnomish village, and rested in their Inn. When I approached a merchant, he related to me that his Son had gone missing. On our way to the village, we had encountered a group of Drow, who are also known as Dark Elves, and some Spore Fungi. As well, I spotted a structure that was a prison. Returning to the structure, one of the prisoners was the Gnome's Son, who was grateful for his release and returned to his Father. The other prisoners were hostile and were each killed in self-defense. At least they were no longer the Drow's prisoners; I wished it could have turned out better. One was a Lich though, and I enjoyed that battle. Going back to the Gnomish village to see what the merchant had to sell, he was so grateful that he gave me a magic item that turned out to be a powerfully enchanted Mace. Leaving the village, we did not at first seek the Silver Dragon. In our explorations of the Underdark, I noted three distinct paths that were areas the Matron Mother also told us about later when she wanted us to capture a spell component she needed to summon a Prince of Demons; but I get ahead of myself. We sought out each of these three possible exits slaughtering everything that was hostile to us in our path to find a way out of the Underdark. We actually did find the way that the Silver Dragon took us to, but could not advance out of the Underdark at that time since the Silver Dragon had the key to the temple she guarded and was our escape route to the surface, as well. I collected all three of the required components for the Matron Mother's spell (she only needed one of them). At that point, I found the stairs leading to both the Dragon's Lair and the Gate of the Drow City. Upon setting foot on the stairs, we were forced to do battle with more Drow. After this battle, we explored the left road which, indeed, led to the Dragon's lair. The Gnome Mayor gave us good directions; I don't want to think what would have happened to us if we had stumbled upon the Drow gate before our meeting with the Silver Dragon.

Irenicus, foul being that he is, had stolen or had his sister Bodhi steal the Silver Dragon's eggs. This was the dilemma that the silver was in: should she leave her lair, the Drow promised to destroy her eggs. The Drow were going to do that, anyway - unknown to the Dragon. She wanted us to retrieve her eggs from the Drow. To do this, we were to infiltrate the Drow City with the Dragon creating an illusion upon us so that we looked Drow and spoke the Drow language. We agreed to do so, and left her lair as Drow.

The illusion worked well. We performed a few services for the Drow starting with the rescue of the eldest daughter of the Matron Mother from the Mindflayers, also known as Illithids. When we went out to meet our Commander near the Mindflayer City, we were attacked by a group of "surfacers"! I don't know what they were doing there, but they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. After the finish of that battle, we arrived near the Mindflayer City where our Commander was waiting for us.

Imoen got my attention and said "Allow me." Imoen then summoned her Fell Five! She positioned her Skeletal Warriors around the area. Upon being magically set for battle, Imoen and I notified the Commander that we were ready. The device given to the Commander to intercept the Illithids with their hostage worked perfectly. The Mindflayers and their Umberhulk pets appeared a few moments later. It went extremely well. The element of surprise and the placement of the Skeletal Warriors were optimal. The daughter of the Matron Mother seemed headstrong as she left for the Drow City without escort. This also seemed to enrage the Commander, who told us to meet him in the City as he went off in pursuit of Pharie. I hoped at the time that I would have to deal with her and was correct so that I might exploit that trait in recovering the Silver Dragon's eggs.

Getting back to the Drow City proved much easier than leaving it. It will probably take a while for the Underdark inhabitants to populate the area; Imoen and I certainly cleared out the place - at least for a while. Once back in the City we spotted Solafien, our Commander, with an imposing woman at his side. Since the Drow have a Matriarchal system, I thought it best to continue to talk to our Commander rather than risk speaking to the woman which might end up a deadly mistake since we were attempting to remain hidden within the illusion of our Drow image. Having previously apologized to Solafien about the torture he endured, it seemed that his rough words to me were hiding a bit of concern for our safety, although I did have to read between the lines. Our next task was to meet Pharie at the Tavern. Solafien started to object to this, but was warned rather than tortured this time. Leaving after the conversation ended, I saw the son of a woman beat a slave to death. He was then disintegrated by his mother for killing her slave. A Dwarven slave to a being in a tank of water urged me to speak with his master. The being wanted me to bring it the brain of a Drow Priestess, but I called its bluff by warning it that I would spill the beans on it if it even dared to cross me. It backed down. It knew that I was a surfacer, but now it would remain silent on that fact or I would expose its own plot to kill a Drow Priestess. A good offense is sometimes a good defense although, at the time, I was itching to pit my power against an entire Drow City. That could have spelled disaster for our mission. These were the beings that supposedly had given shelter to Irenicus and Bodhi. I did not know if I could keep my rage under control. As I continue my story, you will see that what actually transpired in our mission here actually gave me reason to stay my wrath.

Journal entry 30

Having found the Tavern, Imoen and I walked around for a bit, finally spotting Pharie and Solafien. She gave us a few days off to enjoy ourselves in the Tavern after which we were to meet her near the City entrance as we had met Solafien before. Solafien objected and there seemed quite an enmity between the two. Upon being dismissed, we first found the "beast" cage where, if one dared, you could fight captured creatures and be paid for the sight. I, myself, volunteered. I fought everything they had from an Umberhulk to a Beholder which, by now, I was quite experienced with. I actually took them all on and was ready for more. We found a four on one battle going on directly across the way. The Drow actually beat all four other Drow. This one was the one to challenge - which I did. I first made sure that sword of his would not bother me. Then I reduced him close to death, where upon he yielded the battle. His Priestess appeared and challenged me herself, since I had bested her greatest warrior. I showed her a thing or two about magic before she fell in defeat. Next, the mages of the City took notice of me, and I accepted all of their challenges one by one. There are 3 secrets of magic that I will not reveal here. I used them all in defeating every one of the Drow challengers. As the last challenger available went down in defeat, I wondered how much more I could take of these battles, but was relieved to hear that there were no other challengers. We found the Inn and rested. I saw what seemed to be a few merchants near the exit to the City and left the Tavern, Imoen in tow. I did find a few magical items to add to my bag of holding for potential use later. Doing a bit of exploration we then went behind the Tavern to find some slave pens. I made a note here to come back at a later date. I felt that if I get in good standing with the Matron Mother, I might be able to somehow release these slaves; send them back to the surface. It was a dream I knew not if it were possible to complete successfully. Imoen was dancing around a bit, so I asked her what was on her mind. She approached me and whispered into my ear that she thought that she had heard what sounded like someone being tortured close by the City entrance. I nodded and told her not to do anything, but follow me and have her magic ready in case we - or I more likely - blew our cover. Wandering around a bit, we did find a Jinn in some kind of container being tortured. I almost went berserk, but was able to calm myself. I took it upon myself to send this Jinn back to its plane. Calling on my magic, I proceeded to release the Jinn by hurting it faster than the Drow could heal it - after which they would hurt it some more. The Jinn expired and left for its plane of origin and one of the Handmaidens of the Spider Queen Deity took me to task for destroying the Jinn. I was able to appease her with some gold. Thankfully, that was the end of the matter. We went back to the Tavern and I restored my sequencers, after which we rested once more before reporting to Pharie at the entrance to the City. Once again, we approached Solafien to inquire what our next task was, but he told me to ask Pharie what her plans were. She told us that we were to assist her in an attack upon a smuggler Beholder and indicated where to meet her to do so. Solafien wondered out loud Was Pharie to join us in this task? They were still at it as they teleported to the area. Getting started on the walk to the same area, we came to a T intersection when a woman (a surfacer) ran by us telling us to get out of her way. Her panic was well founded in this Drow City and the Drow hunting her asked us which way did the surface woman go. I responded with a lie, silently wishing the woman a speedy death if she could not get away from the Drow. At the indicated site, both Pharie and Solafien were in view, awaiting our arrival. I summoned my Fell Five and asked Pharie if she had any further instructions. A few remarks were made for the most part the ongoing clash between Pharie and Solafien. We did not have long to wait. As the Beholder appeared, I started to cast a spell, but my own body betrayed me and so the spell fizzled. Thankfully, the Fell Five gave the beholder something to do and it fell to my Five and a few magic spells sent against it. Pharie told us not to touch the Beholder body, which sparked more friction between our Mistress and Commander. Pharie told us to meet her in the Tavern within three days. We rested for a while then reported to Pharie. We were to kill a party of Gnomes next to "teach them their place". It was apparent that the task did not agree with Solafien. Leaving the City, we met up with our Commander. I told him we could take care of this job ourselves should he wish to go back to the City. He agreed and Imoen and I alone waited for the Gnomes to arrive. Of course, I was sympathetic with the Gnomes, so that when they arrived, I spoke of my task and that I did not wish to complete it. I asked for, and got the helm of the Gnome Leader. This was what Pharie wanted as proof of the deed. The Gnomes went to advise their leaders of the bowing and scraping that needed done to appease the Drow. This upset me and stoked my fury against the Drow that again could have caused a breach in my mission for the Silver Dragon. By the time I had reached the City entrance, I almost threw down the Gnomish helm as if a gauntlet against the Drow. Reason prevailed as I thought of the success of our mission to rescue the Silver Dragon's eggs. I reminded myself that it would be a tragedy for the Drow they might always remember. They would suffer more alive than being dead, after all. They will regret the day they conspired with Irenicus and his unknown but safe to say evil plan. I would, by the time I left for good, make certain as I left with the eggs to make them aware of who it was who beat them and why they suffer; at least one Drow house will suffer, that is. 


	5. Chapter 5

Journal entry 31

Back in the Drow City, I made my pseudo-report to Pharie, the only truth to the report being that I had the Gnome's helm. Her assumption lulled me into a false sense of the ease to which my mission would be accomplished. As you will see, I was soon to change my state of mind. After a bit of verbal sparing with Solafien, Pharie told me to report to her quarters within the hour. Since everything else had been a few days here, a few days there, this should have warned me that something unusual was about to take place. As it was, I was caught by surprise when, in reporting to Pharie as ordered, she commissioned me to kill Solafien. Can you feel through my words here how I just about balked at this job? Solafien was so vocally against Pharie that I had started to feel as if there were a Drow in existence with something in common with me - it was Solafien. Pharie wanted me to kill him? She wanted his cloak within three days time. I vowed to myself that I would not kill him unless he turned hostile on me as I told him the truth. If I had to kill him, the rest of this City would soon join the dead, or I would be dead. If relating the truth to Solafien would spare him, I would spare the City from death or my own death in the attempt.

Upon coming face to face with Solafien, he guessed the purpose of my visit. I made my confession, steeling myself for a likely battle. It was not necessary. Solafien made the connection that we were not Drow at all and made a confession of his own: he was not loyal to the Spider Queen Deity, and knew in his heart that his people had made a bad turn. He gave us his cloak and wished us well as he left for the shadows to watch for like-minded Drow; he thought that there might be more like him and he would seek them out hoping one day on the surface to see the moon of his true Deity.

The tears I shed as I write this into my Journal must seem strange to the Elves I see passing me by. They would not appreciate my tears for the Drow, since they seem to be mortal enemies of the Elves. I write of sadness for the Drow; it was for me as well. To think that I was so wrong - wanting to strike at them all only to have my eyes opened by Solafien that there was hope for the Drow. Perhaps hope for me, as well. I must rest as I find that I cannot continue my Journal at the moment.

I was then taken by another unwanted surprise. Having given Solafien's cloak to Pharie, she took me to her bedchamber and wanted me to "service her". This could not be; I would not be with any woman unless it was Aerie. Thankfully, I came up with an excuse that she believed. Out of her bedchamber, Pharie spoke to both Imoen and I for some time about the ascendancy of house Despana. Then, in mid-sentence, she seemed to go into a trance. Snapping out of it, she then told me that I should report to the Temple; the Matron Mother commanded my presence. This is what I was waiting for. For good or bad, my mission was almost over. It was hard presenting a dour face to Pharie. Once I was on my way, my face would have given myself away had any Drow been looking. Twenty paces later, I got control of myself; Imoen squeezed my arm and winked at me. I felt as if a heavy weight had fallen from my heart. I then caught myself and concentrated fully on the mission. Finding the door to the temple, we entered where I dare say no surfacer had gone before.

Pharie presented me to her Mother, the Matron Mother of house Despana. They had a bit of a spat that Pharie lost and I heard her speak meekly - imagine that, if you will! It turns out that the Matron Mother wanted to sacrifice the Silver Dragon eggs to a Prince of Demons for its aid against the Elves. In order to do it, she needed the royal blood of Koa-Toa, Beholder, Or Illithid. It had to be royal blood: from Elder Orb, Prince of the Koa-Toa, or the Over-brain of the Illithids only. I cheered to myself as I commented that I had what the Matron Mother needed. She exclaimed that it is so - that she was attuned to the elder blood but she had not thought to seek it upon my person. I gave the Matron Mother the Prince of the Koa-Toa blood. If any Drow later seeks to obtain the aid of a Demon Prince, it would now be impossible for the Drow to complete such a task against the Elves since they would not get it from me. I now intend to destroy the rest of the blood. The Elves would be safe from such a powerful foe. Good work if you can get it.

The Matron praised me and told me to rest and that I had done a great service for house Despana. Pharie said she was not quite done with me - that I was to report to her chambers within the hour. On our way back, a Priestess directed us to destroy some cult members in the area where the smuggler Beholder had appeared. We reversed course and defeated the cult all the while I was thinking of the coming end of our mission. Oh, and some fool Drow wanted to sell me a rope! Biting my tongue, I declined the offer. Back in front of the quarters that Pharie stays at, I spoke with the Priestess, thanking her for the opportunity to serve. Back with Pharie once again, she outlined a plan she had to take the place of her Mother as Matron of house Despana. She gave me a set of false eggs which I was to swap with the real eggs and she said not to fight with the egg guards unless necessary. I saw what she wanted to do and was only too eager to comply - the Matron Mother would be killed by the Demon Prince and, contrary to what Pharie thought would happen, I would interrupt that little "deal" to snatch the real eggs from both Pharie and the Demon Prince. A tough assignment, but one I was most happy to contemplate.

Moving to complete our own plan, we got to the Temple entrance and Solafien got our attention. He had a third set of eggs - ones that Pharie would think are real - just like the Matron Mother would think hers were real. The Demon Prince would destroy them both! I thanked Solafien for his outstanding aid in our endeavor. I then remembered the surface slaves. Moving back towards the Tavern, I hoped I could bluff my way into purchasing them. It did work. I had them equipped with weapons and armor and told them that if they were questioned, to say that they were performing a service for me, but to get back to the surface. I then hastily penned a note I would leave in the Drow City regarding the death of the Matron Mother and her eldest Daughter, Pharie, while also concisely stating my name and actions against the Drow in support of the Silver Dragon. We arrived at the Temple and I snuck into where they had the Silver Dragon's eggs and replaced them with the eggs that Pharie had given me. A rod of smiting that I had purchased earlier in the Drow City came in handy, as a few Golem constructs became hostile when I took the eggs. The rod, which was specifically enchanted to destroy constructs, did so quite quickly. Invisible once again, I left the egg depository and found my way back to the Temple exit.

Reporting back to Pharie, I gave her Solafien's eggs that she took to be the real eggs, but were not - I still had the real eggs! She invited us to witness the Demon Prince summoning; we were to go in haste to the Temple. Once Pharie teleported out, an Imp who was an agent of the Silver Dragon teleported in to remind us to get out of the City as quickly as possible. Once at the Temple, Pharie ushered us into the summoning room. The Matron Mother cautioned us not to interrupt the summoning upon pain of eternal torment. Once the Demon Prince appeared, I silently thanked Solafien once again for the extra eggs - fighting that Demon Prince might have taken too long and the might of the Drow City would already be upon us before we could escape. Since the eggs that were offered were false, the Demon instantly destroyed the Matron Mother. Pharie then spoke up saying that she offered the real eggs for the Demon Prince's aid in their war on the Elves. That was also a mistake and the Demon took Pharie's life, as well. We remained silent when the Demon Prince asked if there was another offering. It then departed. Imoen and I made a fast search of the bodies; a few items were taken, then we quickly headed for the exit of the City. I left the note at the entrance to the Tavern right before we left the City letting the Drow know the Matron Mother and her eldest Daughter were dead and how I aided the Silver Dragon against them.

Arriving at the Silver Dragon's lair, I hugged Imoen, telling her "Job well done". I told Imoen no doubt the Dragon would take us directly to where we needed to go to get to the surface. Therefore, I told her to rest up and prepare herself for the possibility of the last battle before we made it back to the surface - and closer to catching up with Irenicus. She agreed, saying that "Old Dragon puss could now wait - why not? The Eggs are safe in her lair."

Journal entry 32

Back to the Surface of Faerun

Something to mention here: Imoen was instrumental in helping me not only in the Underdark and elsewhere - but she pulled a tooth of mine that caused me to miscast my magic. We took 3 days off so that I could heal then magically prepare ourselves for what was next. I then discussed plans for finding the surface with Imoen. Should the Dragon not go all the way with us to the surface, we would finish invisible and not get involved in any more battles until after we got to the surface.

Ready now to see the sun or moon once more, we approached the Silver Dragon and gave her back her eggs that were stolen from her. She was most grateful. A really nice crossbow was given to me for which I thanked Adalon for such a powerful gift. Although I could not use it, it is the thought that counts. Morphing into the form of a human, the dragon took us to the door that leads to the surface and unlocked it for us. Saying our goodbyes, we then watched the dragon teleport away; from what she said, there will be a few less Drow around that area very soon. Casting my invisibility spell on Imoen then myself, we took heart that we would soon be on the surface; we did not care where we ended up. Just to feel the warmth and see the light of the sun once again was such a pleasurable thought. Looking over my shoulder for a bit, Imoen pokes me in the side and wants me to mention food. I wonder if she is ready for a change in menu, or is it that she is trying to make me think of my lost tooth and how I complained to her about my stomach noises since I fasted at Imoen's suggestion to allow my mouth to heal. I believe my fall into the IRS was the cause of losing the tooth, which makes me all the more want to return the favor and "de-fang" Bodhi.

As we moved around a few more Drow and spiders with the Elves that were in conflict with them, we soon found ourselves blinking back tears in the welcome sunlight of the surface. The sad part was that the Elves were unsure of our motives coming as we had from the Underdark. We now await a meeting with the Elven General. I close my Journal entry unsure of the state of our reception by the Elves. I think of Aerie, and in her name, will strive to tolerate any ignorance on their part in regards to our search for Irenicus and Bodhi.

Journal entry 33

Elven Captivity

The Elven General has grilled me while in the presence of his sages. The sages can detect falsehood or the truth of a statement. I was tempted to give a false answer to the first question that I was asked, but remained solidly in the blanket of truth in giving the General my answers. Would that he answer a few of my questions, since he seemed to know more than he let on about both Bodhi and Irenicus.

Anyway, he desires our help in obtaining an artifact of the Elves recently missing and presumed stolen called the Rhynn Lanthorn. I would wager Irenicus and Bodhi are at the root of the Elves not being able to find their City called Suldinessalar. Only with the Lanthorn can they now find this Elven City. I had guessed that Bodhi was keeping it to deny the Elves access to their City. Irenicus, I felt, was already within the City, doing whatever his evil plan called for. Having discussed these thoughts with Imoen and being released from Elven captivity, I thought to visit each area near the City of Coins. We would then return to the City itself as a last resort to find the location of Bodhi.

Journal entry 34

Search for Bodhi and the Rhynn Lanthorn

As we began our journey to our first stop, we bumped into Drizzit and his companions. I knew little of him. We met once in Baldur's Gate defeating a group of Gnolls. I thought, perhaps, to enlist his aid to help find and destroy Bodhi once and for all. However, I simply wished him good journey and we went our different ways. Bodhi will fall to my magic then to a stake in the heart; Imoen's soul will be returned. I finish this Journal entry from the Copper Coronet Inn. Every area has turned up empty of any trace of Bodhi. I should have already surmised that she would return to the City graveyard. Perhaps I delayed finding her due to the stinging questions of the Elves. I should, as well, mention their holding back of information regarding Irenicus and Bodhi. The Elven General would not speak of them; I am less than pleased by the lack of mutual information exchange. Unless Bodhi is found within the crypts of the City graveyard, then I know not where to look. I hope we shall be ready for her should we encounter her there.

Journal entry 35

The Death of Bodhi and Imoen's Restoration

Imoen's soul has been restored! Bodhi did what she could to deny us the Rhynn Lanthorn. It was not enough. I took all the right steps to give us the best chance against her and her minions including tainting their blood supply with Elven Holy Water. Bodhi went ballistic when she surmised I was in league with the Elves. I now have a good idea of the origin of both Bodhi and Irenicus. When Bodhi had been defeated, she had returned to her coffin. I gave Imoen a stake so that she could re-claim her soul from Bodhi. Imoen used the stake to end Bodhi's unnatural undead life. With great relief, I saw the color return to Imoen's cheeks.

Should I now survive the coming conflict with Bodhi's brother Irenicus, I may know more definitely if I am correct in my guess as to their conflict with the Elves. It is speculation at the moment; present moment willing, I will reveal their true story in my Journal at a later time. Despite any protests from the Elves. In my own instance, I know that the truth sometimes hurts. That truth should still be documented. Since I now had the Rhynn Lanthorn, the battle with Irenicus could shortly be fought. I wanted to savor life for a time; Imoen and I have had so many close calls that, seeing Imoen restored, I set her loose at the Copper Coronet to celebrate. I do have more on my mind than Irenicus and what may be my last few days of life. I have given Bernard, the barkeep of the Copper Coronet, a list of equipment I wish to give and whom to give it to in case of my death. As for Yoshimo, I had learned that his betrayal against me had been geas induced; I have carried both his sword and his heart since my time at Spellhold. The temple took his heart and did release Yoshimo's soul from the geas of Irenicus. I pray his spirit gets the rest it lacked in life. I retain Yoshimo's katana sword and will use it to mark the grave of Irenicus should anything be left of the body after I am done with him! When successful against Irenicus, I shall look to sunrise or sunset - whichever comes first - and use my voice as loud as I can - "I AM READY...I THINK!" And laugh - to think of what seemed to be Yoshimo's favorite saying. I can only hope his spirit will be laughing with me where ever it resides.

Journal entry 36

Remaining Steadfast

Even now, I hesitate. I have been thinking of Aerie. I resolved to ask her here and now to accompany me in my efforts against Irenicus. Then, I think to find Imoen and ask her if she wants to travel with me to the other side of the world away from anything to do with him. It would be so easy to do. Even now this calls to me; this, then, would be the last entry into my Journal. But, I have worked so hard in so little time to get where I am today. It would, itself, be a tragedy now to leave the conflict unfinished. It is also both my pleasure and honor to aid the Elves. I go now to Aerie.

Journal entry 37

Aerie Leaves the Circus

I have spoken at length with Aerie, who has agreed to travel with me. Having related to her my exploits of late and the struggle against Irenicus - that which is in my current moment, she seems to be interested, although I know not the length or depth of that interest. She seemed relieved when I related the story of how Pharie was intent on coupling with me and the lack of time spent with Pharie in her bedchamber; that I made false statements is not being held against me. I checked in with Imoen while also introducing her to Aerie. They seem to get along well, for which I am both relieved and thankful. I asked Imoen if she could wait a few more days, to which she responded heartily that sure she could soooo use an extended time off. Which reminds me that Imoen has gone through a lot, as well. She is a true friend as I am hers.

Journal entry 38

Aerie becomes Archmage and High Cleric

I took some time to find a quiet place near Watcher's Keep and showed Aerie the strategies and tactics I use in battle with my magic. We discussed magic unknown to me as well - Aerie's clerical spells. I wanted to see what she could do in that area, as well. Seeing a few gaps that I wanted her to fill, we left Watcher's Keep going back to the slums. There, we went through the scrolls I had accumulated and filled those gaps and added some more for later use. We also took a tour through the City.

Despite her natural aversion to the crowds, it had to be a better feeling - the freedom she lacked when she was an exhibit in the Circus. Some of the time was spent in looking for further spells. Aerie was able to get her mind off her dark past and the problems I discussed with her - that which might be in her present moment should she stay with me. She could not get enough of the Gnomish air device nor the device that runs under the water. The air device seems simple: she relates to anything to do with the sky. The under the water device I would venture to say since she is now tethered to the ground, the water is a new element I am sure she would like to explore. This perhaps also gets her mind off the loss of her wings. While we were in the City, I introduced Aerie to the few places that had books including my own.

After what ended up finishing off two weeks, I reminded myself that I should keep my promise that I would fulfill Aerie's dreams to the best of my ability. One of those was travel. Not the travel of a caged being, but the travel of one who is free. I had originally thought of taking but a few days time, but this all took on the length of around 3 months; maybe a bit more. Quite a few battles were won; Aerie did extremely well. It is such a great indication of Aerie's potential - our teamwork is set as if we had been working together forever. Aerie is also quite the natural with animals. Once, I thought a conflict with a grisly bear was unavoidable - Aerie got my attention and we crossed a stream away from the bear and continued in the same direction a bit. To my amazement, the bear did not follow us and attack. Aerie said the bear probably wanted its privacy while it 'fished' for food. I would assume the nature affinity is more a trait of Averial Elves than her potential for the Druid or Ranger class, although I am quite certain she would excel in either one.

All good things come to an end; I have heard this phrase and all I want to do is deny it. Why do people say that? One would think to promote such a saying as "All bad things come to an end." would be preferred, instead. Anyway, both Aerie and I feel it is time to go collect Imoen and continue on our journey and that which is most imperative: the saving of an Elven City no doubt being despoiled by Irenicus. After tonight, Aerie and I travel back to the City of Coins.

Journal entry 39

Impossible may be Possible

I can scarce believe what happened. Last night, Aerie wanted to show me her body and lay with me as Man and Woman; she wanted me to make love to her. I tried haltingly, if I remember correctly, to make her understand that the physical is not all there is to love. This morning, Aerie had done some thinking and thanked me for not taking advantage of her. I am glad she thought it was the right decision; I know it was, as well. It makes my heart soar like a falcon, this possibility of a true mutual love between Aerie and I. She may let it bloom; as it does, she can test it all she wants to her satisfaction. As I mentioned before, I would and will wait forever for her true love if that is to be. For now, not only is it untested, it is degraded as well by the dangerous task the three of us will be performing in defense of an entire Elven City.

When we got back to see Imoen, she was ready. I talked to them of my concern about human eyes possibly touching an Elven City for the first time. Again I spoke to stress the need to be sensitive to the needs of the Elves and to show them our best possible side - to be extremely careful. We may need to fight around innocents; our area effect spells may not be a good idea. We probably will not be able to use them, or perhaps only on a limited basis. With that in mind, we prepared our spell casting for the greatest possible efficiency. This battle may go far from our plan. I cautioned them both that flexibility may be the word for this battle. 


	6. Chapter 6

Journal entry 40

The Battle of Suldinessalar

We made the trek back to the Elven General, who was most pleased as I gave him the Rhynn Lanthorn. As I had surmised, he let us know that few other than Elves have seen the City. As we teleported under the direction of the General, I thought of Irenicus. Despite his power, I truly wondered how Irenicus found the City; and, of course, the why of the matter. A short speech sent both the Elven battle forces and us to deal with the minions of Irenicus scattered throughout the City. It actually went fairly well. We were able to save many of the Elven citizens from death; something an immortal being should never be subjected to. Which, as it turns out, was the why of the matter of the attack by Irenicus. But, I am getting ahead of myself in documenting the events of our battles in Suldinessalar. The first battle we fought turned out to be with a huge golem construct. From what the General revealed of the nature of the magical forces unleashed by Irenicus, I originally thought to use my truesight spell to dispel this illusionary magic, but it was either resistant to the spell or does not even touch the magic. My feeling is the latter, but I am not really sure which it is. I fell back to using my staff of the magi to defeat it. This was not the first time I was thankful that I found the hideout of the evil Twisted Rune; the staff has saved my life quite a few times and, in this instant, allowed me an easy victory without doing any residual damage to the Elves or their City. We then got to an area with hostage Elves guarded by smaller golems. I hand signaled for Imoen and Aerie to remain non-hostile. As the constructs tried unsuccessfully to beat us into a pulp, I used my invisibility spell on Imoen and Aerie which hid them from the blows of the Golem constructs, then started to decimate the constructs one by one by using my staff to go invisible then attacking the constructs and repeating this process until the constructs had been destroyed. When the battle was over, I suggested that the Elves meet their General at the City entrance.

Back near the General, I went on alone and invisible to scout out what would be next. A few more constructs were dangerously out in the open. I therefore took them out myself. Continuing on unseen by the minions, I spied a few trolls, moved back a bit out of their sight, and used my farsight spell to see that there was a Demon and a few more Golem constructs a ways beyond the Trolls . Back to Imoen and Aerie, I explained what was ahead of us. Suitably prepared, we then went to battle with the Trolls. A few Elven warriors came to aid us. When the trolls were finished off, we then went and destroyed the Demon and the other golems. In this area was a raised platform. There were a couple of Elven children wanting to know where their parents were. I tried to explain that I did not know, but for them to come with me to the City entrance. When I mentioned their Elven General, they settled down and I escorted them to the City entrance. The General would see that they were moved to a safer place.

There seemed to be more than one direction to go from here. Going a ways down each path, I figured to start with the left most path and start from there. We dealt with a Drow mage that sounded like he wanted to cast time stop; he didn't get the chance. Within the structure he was evidentially guarding, three Maharajas were battling with an Elven Cleric. This was the Cleric mentioned by the General who might and did explain quite a bit about what Irenicus was up to. Dealing with the Maharajas, we then spoke at length with her, fascinated with her revealing words about Irenicus.

Irenicus is or rather was an Elf! You will recall my writing a statement that no Elf, who are immortal beings, should be exposed to death. It turns out that that is exactly what happened to both Irenicus and Bodhi his sister. They were banished; they actually lost their immortal Elven nature to become mortal. Bodhi originally sought to reverse this curse by becoming an undead Vampire. The Gods cannot be so easily circumvented; it did not work and she then, with the help of her brother Irenicus, gained the Bhaal essence soul of Imoen. Irenicus still has most of my soul. It must have been the crime of the ages to have cost them their immortality. The problem is, Irenicus has defeated his curse or seeks to do so with the power of my essence! The cleric has told us how to invoke the Avatar of Rilthane that should help us to destroy the rest of the minions of Irenicus. We spotted a bridge to a meadow in which farsight revealed a Dragon to be resting within. I gave it a send off like Firkraag. When I was done, one of the three items we needed to invoke the avatar was ours. Finding the other two items were less of a challenge and suffice it to say, we made our way to the Temple. Within, a few more quite diverse minions sought to deflect us from our path. I simply placed the required items on the Altar. The summoned Avatar cleansed its own Temple leaving us remaining to speak with him.

Irenicus seeks to become a GOD! He is stealing the life from all Elves at the tree of life within the Elven Palace. I imagined quite a bit of evil skullduggery - but this? I had no idea of the depths to which Irenicus could go. As we left the Temple, the spirits unleashed by the Avatar of Rilthane were destroying the last minions of Irenicus. At the palace itself, we all hesitated. I needed no words; we camped there reviewing our magic to take on Irenicus. After mundane considerations we rested.

It was the worst of nights; it was also the best of nights. You shake, willing yourself to once again contain the fear. Then there are moments of pure bliss: watching a butterfly wend its erratic course through the air; the seemingly supernatural amount of light coming from the moon; the crisp air you breath in and you wonder if upon exhalation you produce anything of value back to that air. Then, once again, the mind goes back to the task at hand. An attempt by a couple of humans and an Averial Elf to thwart a being attempting to become a God and in the process destroy the entire Elven Nation. I imagine I might as well grab hold of the planet and try cracking it in half for my next feat. Then I am reminded that a bit of a God's essence still resides in me. I can feel it flex its fingers; which, frankly, scares me even more. I can feel it tense in me; then relax. I have confessed to both Imoen and Aerie that I could become 'The Slayer' - The Avatar of the dead God Bhaal at will. I also made notice to them and now in my Journal here that I will never call upon it. I do not seek its power as Irenicus does. That does not mean that I will allow Irenicus to continue with the essence that is my burden. My death is the only way he will succeed; and that death is the path that will not be mine. I feel tired and a bit drained as if I were a puddle being reduced slowly but surely from the heat of the sun. I am not as sure of myself as I have recently noted in my Journal. Aerie: I love you. Imoen: Thank you. If you survive and I do not, seek out Bernard of the Copper Coronet. He will have the location and a list of items I give to you. The items of greater power I have already given to you. No matter what you have with you, always remember that greatest power - that which is inside each of you.

Journal entry 41

That Greatest Power Found Within

We did not get far within the palace. Once again, the statues were the key to further progress. We searched the now empty City and found the missing pieces of the statues in the Palace. As we returned them to their respective statue, the waterfall pool drained and a way was shown further in - to where Irenicus was; I could feel it. I told Imoen and Aerie that Irenicus was in the next area. Imoen remained steadfast. Aerie - she boldly told me she loves me! Tears of joy at first did not make it to my face; they were shunted aside as my rage, which was no longer capped by reason against Irenicus, started white hot. Amazingly, it grew from there. I don't know if there would have been a ceiling to that rage since my eyes performed their function and I saw the face of Aerie once again. My tears did start, then. This. This is what I want. Not some cold power without feeling or thought. This love. This mutual love we do share. Aerie does love me, and I do love her. I could not continue. After a bit of time, they both led - almost carried me - out of the Palace. I will rest again shortly. I must not let myself be overcome by my feelings. Not now. I hope there is a time left to me now. I truly do. One more reason to succeed against Irenicus. From time to time, I have been able to add a spell to those I already know. Now was such a time. In thanksgiving to the Infinite I reach out in assurance of my hope of a reciprocal loving guidance in the selection of that spell for both my soul and the sake of the Elven Nation.

Journal entry 42

Irenicus: The "Shattered One"

Taking stairs down, we came to the level that Irenicus was on, but not within sight of him. The Queen of the Elves, Ellesime, projected her spirit to us and had quite a bit to say. She was being held in a magical cage in approximately the center of this level of the palace by Jonaleth Irenicus - Jonaleth his Elven name; Irenicus, his name of late, which means "shattered one" in Elvish.

There are three parasites draining the power of the Tree of Life sending that power to Irenicus. There was no way to get to him. Ellesime told us of the Acorns of the tree at the Palace entrance and how they would create branches for us to get to both the parasites and Irenicus. We returned to the tree; looking at it and its high branches, I wondered out loud how we were to obtain the nuts. Aerie suggested shaking the tree. That we did; it worked. We gathered the nuts. There seemed to be two types: one with a hard shell that I could not remove, and others open which looked edible. Taking them all back to where we met the projected form of Ellesime, we started out walking until we could go no further.

I placed one of the hard-shelled nuts upon the tree where upon a branch grew before our eyes much, much faster than normal. Almost instantaneously. Successfully grabbing hold of the other two as they went to walk upon it, I asked them to stop for a moment. I then examined the new branch as much as possible, while keeping off of it. Casting my truesight spell, I watched for the branch to disappear, but it remained and was evidentially real. Once they saw what I had done, they realized I might have saved us all from falling to our death should this all be a trick of Irenicus. I wiped the cold sweat from my brow; can you imagine how I would have felt seeing them both fall before my eyes - then myself falling after them? Consulting my companions, I suggested that I first locate Irenicus with my farsight spell. This will help verify the story of Ellesime. Should I see her next to Irenicus in a cage, that might give us a better indication of the truth of the matter. Ellesime may be dead for all we truly knew. That was my next stated point. Aerie shot me a look with what I guess was admiration. I grinned and nodded my head, hoping to show her the same; if it was, I wanted her to know that it was mutual.

Taking further time that I decided was precious but unavoidable, I did locate Irenicus with what seemed to be Ellesime in a cage. I checked for and located the three parasites, which seemed to be immobile and without guard - that I could see. Appearances are sometimes deceptive; I told Imoen and Aerie what I saw and cautioned them to beware of hidden enemies. As we approached the first parasite nothing revealed itself to us, though we were prepared for an attack. When I went to strike the parasite a killing blow, two gigantic earth elementals were gated to the area. Here, then, was the looked for resistance. Their resistance proved futile. Nothing came after, so I struck the parasite and its life was over with one blow. Under my breath, I told Yoshimo that one was for him: a blow towards the evil whose name is Irenicus. I smiled then, thinking that Yoshimo must be seeing what has transpired so far and would witness the coming drama, as well.

As we continued on, we reversed our direction - away from the position of Irenicus. I spoke of Yoshimo, relating his tragic tale. Seeing the end of the branch with another gap to the next parasite, I abruptly stopped walking and talking, causing a sudden stop for Aerie and Imoen I am told, as well. Did you ever get a vision or a dream while awake? I believe I had a vision: I am old. Far older than I can imagine as a human. I know that blindness shall strike me before I die. There is offspring! I am a Father, though I know not if Grandfather. It left me, then. Yes, my life is but a dream to most if not all of you. How can anyone not involved as a direct witness consider my Journal anything but a figment of imagination? There is one other - Irenicus - for which I vow my life shall be as a nightmare to his spirit down through the endless ages of eternity. Though I do not seek to become a God, my will is stronger than his. I see his evil life as mine, now. I am free to dispose of it, as I should. I shall. Imoen never spoke to me of it, but Aerie said in shock: "Gracious me; for a moment, you shone like the sun!" I was not aware of exactly what happened. The only thing I can report directly was that both Imoen and Aerie had tears in their eyes. I signaled a break to the relief of us all.

Journal entry 43

The "Fatal Five"

At the Second parasite, the protection from fire came in handy as two quite large fire elementals were gated to the area. They were, as a lot of things seem lately, but small delay. These elementals disposed of, I asked Imoen to do the honor of destroying this parasite in the name of the people of Amn who have suffered under Bodhi's reign of terror and that her soul suffered Bodhi's touch. She positively beamed at me and, cavorting around a bit, she used one of her magic missile spells to "spell" the end of the second parasite, which drains the Tree of Life no more.

I wanted to see if there would be any reaction from Irenicus if one of us passed by him close like. As all agreed, I asked to be the bait. I would go past him and continue on my way. Should he follow me, I would signal that with one whistle. That would mean that Aerie and Imoen would advance and attack Irenicus getting his attention. If his attention changes to Imoen and Aerie, they will withdraw back the way they came giving me one whistle. I would then know to reverse course and initiate my own attack upon Irenicus. Two whistles would be the no reaction signal. Should the two-whistle signal or the single-whistle signal not be called, I am incapacitated or dead by Irenicus. Imoen and Aerie would then use their judgement to attack or withdraw from the battle.

This was rather brilliant if I have to say so myself although it ended up that Irenicus did not notice any of us so intent he seems of draining the power from the Tree of Life. I name the previously mentioned tactic "Bait, Hit, and Fade" (in short, BHF). It may be useful for the actual battle against Irenicus.

We continued now north of the position of Irenicus, examining the third parasite. I realized that it was not pulsating as frequently; Irenicus must be nearing his goal! We decimated the two Air elementals that gated to this area, and, keeping my voice even, I addressed Aerie. "My love, I save the last parasite for you. Stopping the pain and death of the Elves is very important to me; they are your cousins. For the death that should never touch the Elven Nation, I ask for your decisive blow against this, the last parasite that should ruin the evil plan of Irenicus to become a God. however, I ask that you delay your telling blow. I have a few surprises for Irenicus I must prepare first before your righteous blow on this evil being done to the Elves." Hearing me come to the end of my words, she searched my face so lovingly that my heart skipped a beat. She simply said "As you wish; you make sure you return to me!" I outlined my plan which, in part, modified my Fell Five into the "Fatal Five" and the protection that might destroy Irenicus. They both greatly appreciated my foresight. Imoen, smiling, gave me the thumbs up sign; Aerie just shook her head no while making the statement "Irenicus is doomed."

Journal entry 44

The battle of the Tree of Life

Returning from my preparations near Irenicus, I came back to Aerie and Imoen. I asked if everyone was ready; they were. Aerie then blasted the last parasite out of existence; I admired her symbolism; the baffled look on the face of Irenicus was truly priceless. The battle of the Tree of Life began, although it was over before I could have ever expected. The sight would have rocked the Elves to a new appreciation of us "short-lived vermin" as Irenicus would describe Imoen and I; regarding Aerie? I surmise that the Averial (winged Elves), whose numbers have dwindled per Aerie, would do well with just a few more like Aerie. All of us have survived conflict to come out of it stronger, more able to defeat larger obstacles. Being pushed to the limit, the limit expands. 1,2,3 then becomes 6,12,24 and then even greater exponential acceleration. Nonstop conflict then - even that which is forced upon us - has increased our capacity to heights rarely seen.

I, Raistlin Majere: Bhaalspawn Sorcerer who, eight months ago merely a dabbler in magic, now pretty much able to take on anything below, on, or above the world of Faerun. Has the power of ultimate evil and will not call upon it. Thank your Deity you are not evil.

The Dual-Class Imoen: childhood friend of Raistlin Majere and fellow Bhaalspawn; Archmage and being of Stealth. Has all the tricks of Raistlin along with her own including some unavailable to him. Come up against her, and you will have successfully tempted fate to remove you from the current ledger of life.

The Multi-Class Aerie: has such a dark past, yet remains a shining beacon of light; both Archmage and high Cleric. 5 times the power of any 100 of the Averial 20 times or more her age who acts so in concert with the other two of the trio, it should have been scary to Irenicus. If you meet her with evil in your heart, your demise will most certainly be near as quick as falling on your own sword, so pick one. No third option.

Then there is our opposition.

Irenicus: who used to be an Elf. Not just Elf, but Deity blessed the most powerful of Immortal Elven Archmages. A crime that may be unmatched in the history of Faerun cursed him to lose his immortal Elven spirit. Become mortal, Irenicus now strives for revenge; in doing so he attempts to become a God and in that process, destroy the Elven nation.

Irenicus helped create the trio above by 'encouraging' the need to succeed in me; he actually participated in his own downfall.

A few of our spells started it off after Ellesime teleported out of the area. Irenicus sought to use a death spell to dismiss my Fatal Five. Imagine his surprise when his spell failed to banish my summoned help. As they began testing the defenses of Irenicus and draining his magic as well, I signaled retreat - Aerie north, Imoen south, and I to the west - all away from Irenicus. I had seen that the first part of my plan was successful. Listening intently to what spell casting Irenicus was attempting, I saw both Imoen and Aerie moving away and then losing sight of both of them and Irenicus, too. At this point, I stopped and continued to listen, as I knew Imoen and Aerie were doing, as well. I invoked a farsight spell centered on where we left Irenicus. Should he move, I would signal the others in which direction he was moving. Irenicus was hard pressed from the start and his magic was not working due to my actions preceding the battle. The Skeletal Warriors would not be dismissed and the fourth and fifth summoned creatures eat magic and were doing a fine job. It seemed like Irenicus died where he stood a short while ago, draining the Tree of Life with visions of Godhood in his head. 


	7. Chapter 7

Journal Entry 45

Bhaal's Abysmal Realm

Irenicus died; or so I thought. Moving towards the position of Irenicus, I saw Imoen and Aerie approach me and was wondering about my soul when a bad feeling came over me. I found it hard to breathe and shortly I was traveling I knew not where. Somehow, the death of Irenicus did not release my soul. It has ended up still with Irenicus holding onto it some where in my Father Bhaal's abysmal realm. I, as well as my companions Imoen and Aerie, were transported to this plane too. Limited exploration showed five areas with steps downward as well as a five-eyed doorway in the main circular room. I believe Irenicus is aware of us, as I am him. We were well rested and few spells had been spent. I took the lead down the first stairwell.

Journal entry 46

The Tears of Bhaal

The shade of Serovok had a 'Tear of Bhaal', but would not hand it over to me. To unlock the door above, I would need all five tears, so the deep voiced one is once again vanquished. Having obtained the tear I needed from him, we went back to the main level and down the third stairway. A Demon advised me that there were two paths ahead that I could use to obtain a tear of Bhaal: to the Demon's left, I could chose the path of self-sacrifice; to the Demon's right, I could choose the path to sacrifice one of my companions. The Demon took Aerie away from me. I chose self-sacrifice for my present moment and I have permanently lost a bit of my life force and experiences. Aerie was okay, though, and I got the second tear of Bhaal as well as a comforting hug from Aerie.

I took the first two tears of Bhaal to the five-eyed doorway. In using the tears upon the door, my abilities increased for each tear of Bhaal so used upon the door. Having left Imoen and Aerie back at the second stairway, I reported my good fortune to them. They both urged me to continue down the second stairway, but I called for a break to restore our magic. Rest for us all and a Journal entry for me. My confidence is as a buoy in the water: always at the top. True, the death of Irenicus did not stop him - I believe due to his link with me - my Bhaal essence. As the last of the Tears of Bhaal are used upon the five-eyed door, I imagine the very last battle with Irenicus will be fought. The mind of Irenicus is powerful; this is not to be contested. I extrapolate that by the time I allow him in having used the last Tear of Bhaal upon the door, he will have learned to use 'the Slayer' - what comes natural to me but that I shall never use. I toyed with the idea of invoking 'it' and testing its abilities. The ability of Irenicus to use it, should I be correct, will be dealt with without my participation in the use of my capability. It is a variable I trust I shall overcome as well as our success in the final death of Irenicus. I am sure he understands that when he dies here, that it will be final. His spirit will make its journey to its final resting-place. Actually, I would say that there will be no rest for his spirit. I have no sympathy for him in that regard. I do wish he had never been born during my own stay upon Faerun. Fate picked the wrong time for him to be alive. That is the extent of my sympathy for him.

Ready for the second (third of five) stairway, we came into the presence of another Demon. The Demon advised that a creature further along the path had one of 'my' tears. It mentioned that always have I used the right tool to vanquish my enemies. It offered a sword as the right tool to me. With the sword, I advanced further where a Jinn had been here as a punishment; for what, I have no idea. The Jinn did have a Tear of Bhaal, and spoke the riddle which would free it from its punishment should the proper tool be used to free it. This seemed to be what the Demon gave me - a sword to end its life. I was not simply going to kill it to get the Tear of Bhaal. I questioned it a bit further and realized that I could just give it the sword - that might release it. I did give the Jinn the sword that the Demon gave me. Wonderfully, that was the key to releasing the Jinn without having to kill it. The Jinn thanked me profusely while giving me the Tear of Bhaal and left for its home plane having been freed from its punishment.

That was an easy one. The fourth of five Tears of Bhaal could have been deadly. Once again, a Demon. It sought to give me a cloak that would allow me to resist my fears. The cloak was stitched together with the flayed skins of nymphs. Such an evil thing I wanted nothing to do with it. I sent the Demon away with the cloak. I hoped it choked upon it! It did mention that my courage would be tested within either of the two rooms that were ahead of me. I went alone into the left room where my pride almost allowed my death. Among a couple of Guaths and Beholders I spotted what I knew was an Elder Orb Beholder. My boots of speed saved me. While I did get hurt, the worst of the beholder rays were not successful upon me. Thinking fast, I sped past them all and was in luck since the two rooms were connected on the far side. I ran around to the front of the other room and barely got my time stop spell into effect. Casting resist fear first, I proceeded to destroy the beholders one by one with a combination of my most powerful spells. After this dirty work was done, I found an area between the back of the rooms that had the Tear of Bhaal. I had forgotten Aerie and Imoen. They heard parts of the battle, but did not hear my signal call for help - I did not think to call for help. Thankfully, my failure was not complete; I wish I had at least called out the words beholder Elder. As I was quite busy, I forgive myself and caution myself to do better.

Journal entry 47

The Last Tear of Bhaal

If you have not read "The Dead Three", you may not know the supposed origin of Bhaal. Bhaal was first a mortal. He and the other two mortals of the story replaced a God who was at the time weary of his position! Bhaal, through a game of chance, was the third winner of the three. The other two mortals got to pick a portion of the old God's powers before Bhaal did. Bhaal became God of Murder. The way it is presented in the book, Bhaal actually got the best part of the Godly powers.

This is where the book notes end and my own speculation begins.

The Time of Troubles may have been the origin of the Tears of Bhaal. My theory is that through the edict of AO (Over God?) for all Gods to die with the exception of Helm, It was sufficiently sad for Bhaal to create the tears still manifest in his old realm. I would say that the journey to Godhood was long and as well nigh as to be impossible, hence the tears fell. To cheat death and become a God only to have to experience death after all created the tears. After which, I suggest Bhaal came up with a plan to be reborn through his children - the Bhaalspawn of which both Imoen and I have this taint (if you will) of Godly essence. I extrapolate that once all the children of Bhaal die, all of the essence of Bhaal will once more be within his realm. I have no idea on exactly how Bhaal will then be re-constituted back into the God of Murder.

So you have, to the best of my ability, what may be true although Bhaal may be the only one who has the actual truth of the matter. Take the previous paragraph as simply a possibility. Perhaps my Bhaalspawn essence is speaking through me or perhaps not.

Having 'closed' four eyes of the five-eyed door, I now relate the story of the last Tear of Bhaal. The words of this Demon were a bit cryptic to me. Nevertheless, I understood what it was attempting to do. It sought to fan my pride. I was on my guard, though; it was clever, but I did not fall into the plan it had for me. It told me that there was a creature in the next room that held the last of the Tears of Bhaal. The Demon said that it was confident that I would prevail where others had fallen. I persisted in asking it what type of creature it was and got cryptic answers that still did not get to the truth. I tried a different tactic: asking the Demon would the creature give me the tear if I asked for it. The Demon gave up then and I found a black Dragon in the next room that told me I had mastered my pride. The dragon told me to go well and gave me the Tear of Bhaal. It then teleported out of the area.

Is it that the Demons and beings found here have been given a task to which they are bound until completed? Having completed their task, they vanish - as the Jinn and now the Dragon, as well? They and the Demons were given the task of providing ME the Tears - by Bhaal himself? If so, why ME? I have a feeling that the end for Irenicus will not end my involvement; my Journal will not end soon. My next entry may well detail the fall of Irenicus. Bhaal willing? Unknown.

Journal entry 48

The Last Battle of Irenicus

Predictable. If nothing else, Irenicus is consistent in his voice projection of my failure. As if that alone will be cause and effect of the present moment reality. His battle script was revealed before he started. Four Demons were channeled to the area. Having turned into the Slayer, Irenicus gave me a peek at what I would look like should I ever invoke it - which will never happen. We drew the Demons away from Slayer/Irenicus. Under the protection spells we had active, we then sent the Demons back from where they came from. An insight I wondered about became true as we waited in anticipation of my theory - which was correct. Slayer/Irenicus finally disappeared. Beaming a smile and whispering the word "gone" for Imoen and Aerie, I started checking magically for the real Irenicus. Upon finding him, I gave the location to Imoen and Aerie. We kept a three pronged attack focused upon Irenicus. I almost could not help but laugh at the way we had him coming and going. Granted, it was three against one. At one point, Aerie had blasted Slayer/Irenicus so hard, it almost lost its balance. As well, Imoen smote it so hard with her particular talents, that it hesitated a short while before attempting to attack once more; at which point another one of my spells hit the mark draining it further. More than that I will not get into.

Journal entry 49

Love is Forever; Corruptible Power Fades

Having been defeated, the face of Irenicus turned back to normal. Screaming in protest, the Bhaal essence he stole from me drained from him and returned to me. In short order, Irenicus was truly dead. Events are sketchy to me at this point since very shortly after the very end of the process I died, as well. How am I writing my Journal if dead? That, reader, is for another time after I feel well enough to start what I will now call my Bhaalspawn Chronicles.

--The End-- 


End file.
